Bandhan toote na
by fancy pari
Summary: What happens when Rajat marries Purvi against his mother's wishes? Will Purvi be ever feel welcomed in the family? How will she face all the hatred and hardships?
1. Chapter 1

**Wedding hall**

A wedding hall full of guests. Relatives, friends all walking, eating and enjoying the festivities. Priest chanting mantras. The groom's mother is looking on – happy for her eldest son. She is surrounded by her family – younger daughter aged 16 and another son aged 15. She misses her second son who is studying abroad.

The groom is completing the rituals grimly. His heart is nowhere in the wedding. He is constantly thinking about the big mistake that he is going to commit. He cannot believe that his life would change so suddenly. He has difficulty making up his mind and is looking around for some sort of support, some sort of signal.

He looks at his father's picture placed as a symbol of his existence. His father is smiling in the picture. He concentrates on his picture hoping his father would come in front of him and support him.

 **Groom:** Baba…aaj aapki kami bahut mehsus ho rahi hai..aap hote toh yeh sab nahi hota..main jaanta hoon main jo kar raha hoon who bahut galat hai…aap hi batao main kya karooon? Main kya karoon…

He stares at the pic of his father when a small flower placed on top of the photo falls down. He feels as if his father is saying – "do what is right!" He gets a boost of confidence and in one swift second gets up from his place and walks off the mandap…

The guests and all his family are shocked! The groom's mother and the bride's father run behind him calling his name. He walks faster ahead, calls up someone on his phone..

 **Groom:** Daya Sir…mujhe Opera house se pick kijiye..abhi…mujhe usse rokna hai…

 **Railway station**

A young girl is sitting alone on a bench crying away. Her heart is aching. She cannot believe her world has turned upside down in the last couple of months. Her eyes fall on the slim silver ring on her ring finger. She forgot to give it back to him. As the relation has ceased why should the symbol remain with her?

She tries to remove it but doesn't find the strength to do it. She breaks down into sobs kissing the ring. An announcement of her train is made. She wipes her tears and gets ready with her bags to go away from this city, her friends and most importantly – HIM…

 **Daya's Car..**

 **Daya:** Yeh kya karne jaa rahe ho tum?

 **Groom:** Mujhse ek badi galti ho jaati aaj….uss galti ko sudhaarne jaa raha hoon…

 **Daya:** Tumne apne parivaar ke bare me socha hai…

 **Rajat:** Main apne desh ke bare me soch raha hoon…iss desh ka namak khaya hai..

They reach the railway station. He gets off the car and runs inside. The train has just arrived, he runs blindly searching through compartments. Daya runs behind him..

 **Daya:** Compartment S6 me hai who…suna tumne….

He spots compartment S6 and jumps inside walking fast looking across both sides. He spots her sitting with her head on her knees, sobbing away. He thanks God that he found her.

 **Groom:** Purviiii..

Purvi startles at this voice. It can't be…It can't be she thinks. She doesn't look up afraid to lose her strength in front of him.

He sits next to her and holds her shoulders..

 **Groom:** Purvi..dekho mujhe..chalo mere saath…

She looks up…she sees his breathless face..he is crying as well. Immediately they hug each other tightly.

 **Purvi:** Rajatt…Rajatt…

Daya gets in the compartment.

 **Daya:** Jaldi karo..train nikalne waali hai…

Rajat pulls Purvi by her hands. She protests. Daya collects her luggage and they all jump from the train. She tries to free her hands while the train catches speed and chugs away from the station.

 **Purvi:** Yeh kya kar rahe ho tum Rajat….mera haath chodo..mujhe jaane do….tum yahan kya kar rahe hoo…tumhari shaadi…

 **Rajat:** Purvi…main who shaadi nahi kar raha hoon…main aaj apni galti sudharne waala hoon..chalo mere saath..saying this he pulls her out of the station. She is protesting and onlookers are seeing this scene. A man dressed in wedding dress is walking fast, pulling a young girl dressed in jeans and t-shirt. Another well built man is walking behind them with luggage.

 **Purvi:** Kya matlab tum shaadi nahi kar rahe ho..pagal ho gaye ho kya…mujhe kahan le jaa rahe ho…batao mujhe..Daya..Daya sir aap isko kuch boliye…yeh kya kar rahe hai? She is sobbing now , scared.

Rajat has a determined look on his face. He doesn't hear anything that she has to say and walks faster. They climb an overbridge and Rajat hurries on the steps below. They come out of the railway station and he quickly walks into a small temple just outside.

He goes determinedly in front of the idol, takes a pinch of sindoor and applies it on Purvi's forehead before she can protest or even realise whats happened.

Daya walks behind them and sees the whole scene with an open mouth. Purvi is stunned and touches her forehead. She feels the sindoor and looks at her red fingers. Her eyes are full of tears and she slaps Rajat hard. She runs out of the temple. Rajat stands there for a minute, feeling the pain not on his cheek, but in his heart. Some seconds later he runs behind calling her name. She is walking fast ahead, crying away, he holds her hand from behind and pulls her back.

She turns and hits him on his chest.

 **Purvi:** Kyun kiya..tumne..kyun kiya aisa..she hits him and then falls on his chest and cries.

He hugs her, comforts her and says in her ears.

 **Rajat:** Ab hame koi alag nahi kar sakta… She hugs him tighter. Daya wipes his tears and smiles seeing the two finally become one.

 **Hi Friends..a new story about my favorite couple - RajVi. I somehow prefer casting these two in mature stories. I wanted to write this after my KaVi story but somehow couldn't resist posting this now itself. This will be a family drama with lots of tears and hardships for our couple.. hope you all like this..Do leave me your comments...**


	2. Chapter 2

Purvi and Rajat are sitting on the steps of the temple. There is hardly anyone around at this time of hour.

 **Rajat:** Main nahi jaanta maine jo kiya iske baad kya hoga….tum meri halat jaanti ho Purvi..mera parivaar bahut bure waqt se guzar raha hai…tumhe main iss waqt koi bhi khushi nahi de sakta…magar main ek baat jaanta hoon…tumhe har haal me khush rakhne ki koshish karoonga..main tumhare bina nahi jee sakta. He looks into her eyes..

 **Purvi:** Rajat..aaj aapne mujhe apnaya hai…yeh mere liye sabse bada khushi ka din hai….main har haal me aapke saath reh loongi..yeh mera waada hai..she holds his hands and smiles.

 **Daya:** Mr and Mrs Rajat Kumar..bahut bahut badhai tum dono ko…he hugs them both.

 **Daya:** Ek baar phir soch lo Rajat..tum jo karne jaa rahe ho..tum jaante ho na kya ho sakta hai tumhare saath…

 **Rajat:** Ab mujhe kisi baat ka darr nahi hai Sir..meri taqat mere saath hai. He holds Purvi's hands tightly.

 **Wedding hall**

All the guests have left. Only the family of bride and groom are waiting. Most people are on phone calling Rajat. Rajat's mom is crying in a corner consoled by her kids.

 **Mr Sharma (bride father):** Behenji…kahan hai Rajat..usne aaj jo meri beti ke saath kiya..main chodoonga nahi..meri izzat ke saath khela hai usne..

 **RajatM:** Bhaisahab, aap shaant rahiye..woh aata hi hoga..kuch galatfahmi huyi hai…mera beta aisa nahi hai..

 **Rajat :** Main aa gaya maa..

Rajat's mom turns to see him. She is relieved and runs to him.

 **RajatM:** Rajat..tu kahan chala gaya tha..yeh kya mazaak hai…bhaisahab se maafi maango…abhi..chalo kuch bigda nahi hai..shaadi ki rasam poori kar lo.. Rita beta (bride)…dekho sab theekh ho jayega..

 **Rajat:** Kuch theekh nahi hoga maa..Maine shaadi kar li hai..Purvi ke saath..Purviiiii…

Purvi slowly comes forward with Daya. She is afraid to meet everyone's eyes. Mr Sharma is shocked.

 **RajatM:** Rajat..tu mazaak kar raha hai naa…bol na..she yells..

 **Rajat:** Maa…yeh shaadi hai..mazaak nahi..Purvi ab meri patni hai..aap maano ya na maano..

 **Mr Sharma (holds Rajat's collars):** Yeh kya bakwaas hai..kaun hai yeh ladki? meri beti ke saath itna bada dhoka..

 **Rajat (removes his hands):** dhoka maine nahi..aapne kiya hai…apni beti ke saath, mere saath aur apne desh ke saath…

 **Rajat:** aapko pata chal gaya thaa..mere paas aapke khilaaf saare sabut hai…arms dealing case me..apne aap ko bachane ke liye..mere parivaar ki haalat ka fayda uthake meri maa ko jhaansa dekar apni beti ke saath meri shaadi karvaane ka idea diya..taaki baadme aap mujhe rishte ki aad me majboor kar de…aur hamesha hamesha ke liye aap apne kale dhande karte rahe..

 **Mr Sharma:** Tum bewakoof ho…tumhe kya lagta hai..meri madat ke bina tum apne parivaar ko musibat se bahar nikaloge..mat bhoolo tumhare papa ne jo market se karza uthaya tha..woh chukate chukate poori zindagi beet jayegi..ab bhi kuch bigda nahi…yeh ladki kaun hai..isse yahan se nikalo…meri beti ke saath shaadi karlo..Ae ladki…bolo..kitne paise chahiye tumhe..Rajat ka peecha chodne..apni keemat bataoo….he yells at Purvi going near her.

Rajat comes in between him and Purvi.

 **Rajat:** Meri patni ke saath izzat se baat kijiye..warna main bhool jaoonga aap umar me mujhse bade hai…

Mr Sharma raises his hands to hit Rajat. Rajat holds his hands and calls in Daya to arrest him.

 **Daya:** Mr Sharma..arms dealing case me aapko arrest kiya jaata hai. He handcuffs him and takes him away.

Rajat walks upto Rita.

 **Rajat:** Sorry Rita…maine tumhara dil dukhaya…ho sake toh mujhe maaf kar dena

 **Rita:** Nahi Rajat…maafi mujhe maangni chahiye..mere papa ne mujhe ek business deal ki tarah use kiya…main sab kuch jaankar bhi kuch kar nahi paayi…mujhe bahut pehle tumhe warn karna chahiye thaa..

 **Rajat:** Thanks Rita..tumne bahut himmat dikhayi…aaj agar yeh shaadi ho jaati..ek saath teen zindagiyan barbaad ho jaati…I am sorry tumhare papa ko arrest karna pada..tum theekh ho..

 **Rita:** Main theekh hoon Rajat..Papa ne jo galat kiya..unhe bhugatna hi thaa..Thank you…btw, apni wife se nahi milaooge?

 **Rajat:** Purvi..yeh Rita hai..

 **Rita:** waah..bahut sundar Jodi hai tum dono ki..sach me..wish you both a very happy married life..

Rita goes away with her friends and relatives. Now only Rajat's mother and his immediate family remain.

 **Rajat:** Maa…sab log chale gaye..hum bhi ghar chale..

His mother doesn't look or speak with him. She just moves ahead with her relatives. They all get inside the mini bus and drive off leaving Rajat and Purvi behind.

Rajat is disappointed. Purvi comes and consoles him.

 **Purvi:** Chalen..hum bhi chalte hai..

 **Rajat:** ek min Purvi…ek kaam baaki hai..

Purvi looks at him as he calls the priest who is leaving and asks him to marry them off with proper rituals.

The panditji starts the holy fire again and Purvi and Rajat get married in his presence. Rajat happily puts the sindoor again on her forehead. He holds her hands and completes the pheras. Its time to tie the mangalsutra. Rajat realizes he doesn't have one.

 **Panditji:** Beta mangalsutra kahan hai..

 **Rajat:** Panditji mangalsutra toh nahi hai..magar yeh mere baba ki di huyi chain hai..jo bachpan se mere gale me hai..aaj isi ko mangalsutra maan lo Purvi.

Rajat removes his chain and puts it around Purvi's neck. She smiles at him. It's a gold chain with his name written on the pendant. She cries tears of joy.

 **Panditji:** Ab aap dono pati patni ho gaye ho..apne ghar ke bado se aashirwaad le lo..

Rajat and Purvi bow before his father's picture and take blessings from the panditji also.

They both take a taxi to go to his house. Purvi places her head on his shoulders.

 **Rajat:** Tum khush ho Purvi?

 **Purvi:** bahut khush..she is still checking her mangalsutra..

 **Rajat:** Purvi…pata nahi Maa kya kahengi….

 **Purvi :** unka gussa hona jaayaz hai Rajat…who shayad mujhe naa apnaye..magar ek waada aapko karna hoga….aap kabhi unpar gussa ya naraazgi nahi dikahoge….chahe who kuch bhi kahe…

 **Rajat:** theekh hai..tum kitni samajhdaar ho Purvi..sach me …Thank you meri zindagi ka hissa banne ke liye..

The taxi halts in front of their house. Rajat and Purvi get down and walk towards the door. The house is all decorated, but the lights are off. Purvi halts and looks at her new home. She quickly prays for peace and happiness in the new house. Rajat holds her hands and knocks on the door.

 **So what will Rajat's mom say? Will she welcome Purvi into the family?**


	3. Chapter 3

A lady opens the door from inside, looks at Rajat and Purvi and smiles at them.

 **Lady:** Bhabhi..Rajat aur bahu aaye hai..aao andar aao…

Purvi is about to step in when her mother-in-law arrives.

 **RajatM:** wahi ruko…she comes near them at the door.

 **RajatM:** tum iss ghar me aa toh sakti ho..magar ek baat kaan kholkar sunlo..tum sirf Rajat ki patni ho..iss ghar ki bahu nahi…samjhi…isliye mujhse rishta banana ki koshish bhi mat karna.

Saying this she goes inside and slams the door of her room.

Purvi looks at Rajat with tears. He smiles and holds her hand and brings her in. The lady who opened the door has meanwhile come with a pooja thaali. She does aarti and applies tikka on their foreheads.

 **Lady:** aao beta…Rajat sach..bahut sundar hai bahu…nazar na lage. Main Rajat ki bua hoon.

A man comes from behind and says..

 **Man:** Nahi..bua nahi..mami…

Purvi looks in confusion.

 **Rajat:** Purvi yeh meri buaji hai aur yeh mere mamaji hai. inhone ek doosre se shaadi karke hame hamesha ke liye confusion me daal diya…bua mami ban gayi aur mama fuufa.. magar pyaar dono hi bahut karte hai..aaoo aashirwaad lelo..

Purvi and Rajat bow down to uncle and aunty.

 **Mamaji:** Jug jug jiyo..sada suhaagan raho beta….ab sab kuch tumhe sambhalna hai…tum badi bahu ho ghar ki…

 **Purvi:** Rajat..woh..maa…ka aashirwaad…

 **Mamaji:** Unhe kuch der ke liye akela chod do..Didi ka gussa shaant hone do…Sunita (Rajat aunt) tum bahu ko Rajat ke kamre me le jaoo..aaram karne do..

Sunita aunty takes Purvi inside. Rajat's sister Rimi passes them.

 **Buaji:** Arre Rimi…bhabhi ke saath aaoo…Rimi passes by ignoring her.

Sunita takes Purvi inside Rajat's room. It's a small and tidy room. There is a small shelf above a study table which has various medals and trophies Rajat has won. A single bed is present in the center of the room. Purvi walks up to the study table. There is a picture of Rajat with his dad on the table. Rajat was very close to his dad. She picks up the photo and is looking at it when she hears the door open behind her.

 **Rajat:** Who..Purvi…tum kapde badal lo..tumhara bag laaya hoon…

Purvi freshens up and changes her clothes. She is about to leave the bathroom, when she realizes its their first night. She blushes and suddenly her heart beats fast to go near him.

She opens the door and sees that Rajat has also changed clothes and is staring at the same photo on his table. He looks behind to see Purvi standing there nervously at the door.

 **Rajat:** Purvi..andar aaoo..wahan kyun khadi ho…She comes inside slowly and sits on the bed. Rajat closes the bedroom door from inside, Purvi jumps involuntarily. Rajat sits next to her and holds her hands.

 **Rajat:** Sorry Purvi…sab kuch aise ho gaya…tum..maa ki baton ko dil se mat laganaa…

 **Purvi:** (smiles) Nahi..maine bura nahi maana..aapki maa hai na…Rajat..main unhe maa bulaoon?

 **Rajat (kisses her forehead):** Haan..kyun nahi..aaj agar baba hote toh bahut khush hote..pata hai..baba ko tum bahut pasand thi..

 **Purvi:** Kya..lekin main toh sirf ek baar mili hoon unse…

 **Rajat:** Tum ho hi itni pyaari..ek baar me hi unka man jeet liya..aksar mujhe tumhare baare me puchte the..

 **Purvi:** aap..baba se bahut pyaar karte hai naa..

 **Rajat: (tears):** Haan..main aur baba best friends ke jaise the…I miss him..kaash who sab na hua hota..baba itni jaldi hame chodke chale gaye. He wipes his tears…

 **Rajat:** Chodo yeh sab…aaj toh hamari first night hai na…he looks at Purvi. She blushes and looks down.

 **Rajat:** Sorry Purvi..mere paas koi gift nahi hai..tumhe dene ke liye….

 **Purvi (holds his hands and keeps her head on his shoulders):** Rajat..kal tak main akeli thi iss duniya me..aaj mere paas Maa hai, chote bhai bahen hai, Bua hai, Mama hai aur…aap ho…aur kya sab kuch toh de diya aapne..

 **Rajat (smiles):** waise ek cheez hai mere paas..tumhe dene ke liye…he holds her face in his hands, Purvi looks into his eyes, he comes in closer.

Her heartbeats increase, his lips touch hers.. Rajat closes in to embrace Purvi, she also willingly goes closer. Her hands play with his hair. Rajat puts his weight on her and makes her lie down without leaving her lips. They enjoy this liplock for some time. Rajat pulls out of the kiss slowly and looks at her face lovingly. She at last opens her eyes and watches him smiling at her. She smiles too. He kisses her forehead, hugs her while lying down and wishes her goodnight.

They both fall asleep hugging each other tight, tired from the day's drama.

Next morning, Purvi wakes up with the sound of knocking on the door. She opens her eyes , comes out from Rajat's grip and opens the door. Its Sunita aunty.

 **Buaji:** Uth gayi beta..chalo jaldi naha lo…maine chai bana li hai..Rajat so raha hai?

 **Purvi:** Haan..buaji..woh so rahe hai..

Purvi takes a bath, wears a salwar kameez with dupatta and bindi and slowly steps into the kitchen. Sunita aunty has already made tea and is starting to make breakfast.

 **Purvi:** Buaji..main madat kar doon aapki?..aap baithiye main karti hoon

 **Buaji:** are..tum pehle bhagwaan ka diya jalao beta…yeh ghar ki bahu ka haq hai..

Purvi pours oil in the diya and lights the diya and prays to God. She opens her eyes and sees her mother-in-law in the kitchen. Purvi adjusts her dress and goes to touch her feet. Rajat's mother steps behind.

 **RajatM:** Bhabhi..diya kisne jalaya?

 **Purvi:** Maa..maine jalaya..

 **RajatM (angrily):** Main tumhari maa nahi hoon….aur haan maine kal hi kaha..tum sirf mere bête ki patni ho…iss ghar ki bahu nahi..kal se tum diya nahi jalaoogi…samjhi..waise bhi pata nahi..kis jaat ki ho..kis dharam ki ho..jayaz bhi ho yaa..kisika paap ho…Rajat ko bhi iss anaath ke saath hi shaadi karni thi jiske aage peeche ki koi khabar nahi…

Purvi cannot hear anymore and she rushes out of the kitchen to see Rajat standing at the door. He has heard everything. He is about to open his mouth in anger when Purvi nods her head asking him to be silent. She goes straight to their room and cries tears in shame and hurt.

 **Rajat:** Purvi…chalo yahan se..abhi ke abhi..hum dono iss ghar se jaate hai…maa kabhi nahi apnayegi tumhe…tum bas chalo..he starts to get up , she holds his hands..

 **Purvi: (sobbing)** Nahi..Rajat..aapko meri kasam…hum aisa kuch nahi karenge..maine maa ki baat ka bura nahi maana..mujhe bas…mere bachpan ki yaad aa gayi…main theekh hoon..dekho..she wipes her tears…dekho main theekh hoon..

 **Rajat (hugging her):** I am sorry Purvi..yeh sab meri wajah se hua..ho sake toh mujhe maaf kar do..

 **Purvi:** aap please mujhse maafi mat maangiye….

 **Rajat:** acha theekh hai..chalo..bureau jaana hai..meri ACP sir ke saath important meeting hai..tum yahan baithogi toh bore ho jaoogi..

Purvi nods her head and starts to go out to get tea for Rajat, he pulls her back.

 **Rajat (holding her ):** are..kahan jaa rahi ho..mujhe good morning to kaho pehle..

 **Purvi:** Good morning..

 **Rajat (hits her forehead lightly with his):** Buddhu..aise waali good morning nahi…

 **Purvi:** Toh ?

Rajat smiles and kisses her sweetly and says Good morning. Purvi smiles and looks down.

 **Rajat:** Tum ek promise karo..mujhe roz aise hi good morning aur good night bologi…bologi naa?

Purvi hits him playfully and nods yes.

 **Rajat (coming closer to her lips):** aur chutti waali din ..Good afternoon, Good evening, early good morning, late good night wagereh wagereh…bhi karogi na?

 **Purvi (pushing him):** bas bas…bahut saari wishes ho gayi..chalo..main aapki chai laati hoon…

They reach the bureau and on stepping in get surrounded by all their team members. Everyone wishes them both on their wedding and have ordered a huge cake for celebrations. Purvi and Rajat cut the cake together and feed each other. Everyone is laughing and having fun when ACP arrives. Everyone straightens up.

 **ACP:** Badhaai ho Rajat aur Purvi..wish you a happy married life.. They both take his blessings.

 **ACP:** Rajat..chalo mere saath..head office jaana hai…Rajat leaves with ACP

It's late in the evening when ACP and Rajat return. ACP calls the whole team for a meeting and 2 important announcements.

 **ACP:** aap logon ke liye 2 news hai..ek..Purvi ka transfer cancel kar diya hai..woh ek hafte baad phir se join kar sakti hai.. everyone is happy. Purvi smiles at Rajat.

 **ACP:** doosri announcement bahut important hai..aap logon ko pata hai ki kal raat ko arms dealing case me Mr Sharma ko arrest kiya tha..Officer Rajat ke paas saare saboot hote huye bhi usne time pe share nahi kiya CID ke saath..yeh bahut badi galti hai..desh ko nuksaan uthana pada iss wajah se… headoffice ka faisla hai..yeh ek black mark hai Rajat ke record pe isliye ..aaj se Rajat Sr Inspector nahi..Inspector Rajat ho gaya hai….

Purvi has tears in her eyes, Rajat bows his head down in shame. Everyone gasps.

 **Abhijit:** Sir…yeh bahut badi sazaa hai…Rajat ki family problems ki wajah se….woh majboor tha…

 **ACP(sternly):** Abhijit..ek officer ke liye..desh se badhkar kuch nahi hai..family bhi nahi…mujhe dukh hai jo bhi hua..lekin CID ke niyam kade hai…country first!

 **ACP(softly) :** Rajat..yeh mushkil waqt hai tumhare liye..I am sorry..

 **Rajat:** Sir..aap sorry mat kahiye..maine galti ki hai..sazaa toh bhugatni hogi…

 _ **Rajat and Purvi have just got married and already they have their first hardship in life..What happens next?**_


	4. Chapter 4

Purvi and Rajat head home together. They both are tensed as how to break the news at home. Rajat's demotion means he and Purvi are now of the same rank, he also has to vacate the quarters they are staying in. They will have to search a new house for the family.

They reach home and the whole family is in the drawing room watching TV. Sunita welcomes them and gives tea. Purvi tries to talk to Rajat's brother who ignores her. Rajat goes in to freshen up and comes out looking very somber.

 **Rajat:** Maa..main aap sab se kuch kehna chahta hoon…who Mr Sharma ke case ki wajah se…mera demotion ho gaya hai…main ab Inspector hoon, Purvi ki tarah…Sr Inspector nahi…

 **Mamaji:** yeh kya keh rahe ho Rajat…

 **Rajat:** haan mamaji….yeh sach hai..itna hi nahi…hame…2 hafte ke andar yeh ghar khaali karna hoga…

 **Rajatsister:** Kya…yeh ghar chodna hoga?..hum kahan jayenge?

 **Rajat:** yeh toh nahi pata Rimi…magar hum sabko shayad isse bhi chote ghar me jaana pade..ab toh meri salary bhi kam ho jayegi…

 **Rajatbrother:** Kya…yeh sarasar na insaafi hai…ek toh kal se zyaada log bhi aa gaye ghar pe..he looks at Purvi..

 **Rajat(angry):** Saahil..woh meri patni hai..tumhari bhabhi hai…tameez se baat karo…

 **RajatM:** Bass…..ab koi kuch nahi bolega..she looks at Purvi…yeh toh hona hi thaa…kehte hai nayi dulhan ke kadam padne par ghar sawar jaata hai..yahan toh doosre hi din ghar se nikalne ki naubat aa gayi hai…kuch log paidayishi manhoos hote hai..jahan jaate hai..dukh hi dukh laate hai…

 **Rajat: Maa** …. **BASSS** (he yells)

 **RajatM:** ek raat me aisi kya patti padhaadi iss ladki ne...ki tu mere saamne unchi awaaz me baat karega..

 **Purvi:** Maa…aap inhe maaf kar dijiye…yeh tension me hai…

 **RajatM (wagging finger at Purvi):** Mere ghar ke maamle me aiyindaa dakhal mat dena..aur haan aakhiri baar keh rahi hoon..main tumhari maa nahi hoon ..she walks out of the room.

 **Mamaji:** Rajat..tum shaant ho jaoo..dekho hum dono kal subah ki train se waapas Jodhpur jaa rahe hai…tumhe agar hamari zaroorat ho toh bata dena…

 **Buaji:** Beta..bahu ko lekar aana kabhi Jodhpur…Purvi chalo beta..tumhari pehli rasoi hai aaj…kuch meetha bana do..

Sunita takes Purvi to the kitchen.

 **Buaji:** beta..bhabhi ke baton ka bura mat manna..woh aise hi bolti hai..magar dil ki achi hai…who kya hai naa..jab mere bhaiya zinda the..tab sab kuch theekh tha…sab thaat se reh rahe the…aisho aaram se rehte the…bhaiyya ne business ke liye bahut bada karzaa liya…Rajat ke chote bhai Rajiv ko London bheja padhai ke liye…sab kuch acha chal raha thaa..magar abhi 6 mahine pehle achanak unhe business me loss hua, who yeh sadma bardasht nahi kar sake aur chal base…

 **Buaji:** Jab bhaiyya ke karze ke bare me pata chala..sabke pairo ke neeche se zameen nikal gayi…chaaro taraf se lendaar aa gaye…bank waalo ne inka purana ghar, property sab kuch le li..Ab poora ghar sirf Rajat ki kamaai se chal raha hai..aur isme se bhi who bache huye karze ki rakam thodi thodi karke chuka raha hai…

 **Buaji:** uss Sharma ne bhabhi ko apne baton me phasa liya..Bhabhi ne Rajat ko majboor kar diya shaadi ke liye..Main jaanti hoon Rajat kitna tadpa hai…apne farz aur maa ke pyaar ke beech piss gaya…who toh bhala ho uss Rita ka..usne Rajat ko himmat di aur aaj tum iss ghar ki bahu ho…

 **Purvi:** Buaaji…yeh sab mujhe pehle se pata hai..Rajat ne kuch bhi nahi chupaya mujhse..

 **Buaji:** Kya..tum yeh sab jaankar bhi Rajat ke saath de rahi ho? Sach me…Rajat ko tumse achi ladki nahi mil sakti thi…hamesha khush raho beti..

 **Purvi:** Aap mat ghabrao Buaaji..main sab kuch sambhal loongi..Rajat ki madat karoongi..

 **Buaji:** Ek baat kahoon beta…tum mujhe 'Maa' bula sakti ho..meri koi beti nahi hai…

 **Purvi (tears in eyes and hugs her):** Maa….

Purvi makes halwa for the family. She serves it to all but Saahil, Rimi and Rajat's mom donot eat it. They finish their dinner and go away from the room.

 **Mamaji:** mmmmm…kya halwa banaya hai…waah…thodi aur milegi..

 **Buaji:** aakhir banaya kisne hai..meri beti ne..she pats her head lovingly.

Uncle gets up and gives Purvi some money as her reward for the halwa. Purvi takes it happily and smiles at Rajat.

 **Night:**

Rajat and Purvi are lying hugging each other.

 **Purvi:** Kya soch rahe ho aap? Naye ghar ke bare me?

 **Rajat:** haan…kal se kaise karenge…mujhe toh chutti nahi milegi…ek broker ko pakadna hoga..ghar dekhne jaana hoga…

 **Purvi:** Main hoon naa..mujhe waise bhi ek hafte ki chutti hai naa..main sambhaal loongi..aap bas mujhe budget aur area batayiye…

 **Rajat:** Thanks Purvi…chalo soo jaate hai…kal subah mamaji aur buaji ko station chodke bureau jaaonga..

 **Purvi:** Theekh hai..goodnight Rajat

 **Rajat:** heyy..bhool gayi promise apna…theekh se goodnight bolo mujhe..

Purvi blushes and kisses him goodnight.

 **Rajat:** mmmmm…bahut tasty hai..bilkul tumhare halwe ki tarah…. thodi aur chahiye. He flips her over him so that she is on top and their lips bind in a passion filled lip lock.

Purvi steps in the kitchen to drink water when she makes out someone in the dark. She switches the lights on, its Saahil – eating the halwa..

 **Purvi:** saahil…tum itni raat ko..sab theekh hai?

 **Saahil:** who..mujhe bhookh lagi thi ..main jaa raha hoon..He gets up and goes. Purvi picks up the bowl – its empty. Purvi is happy that he liked it. She places the bowl in the sink.

 **Saahil:** Thoda aur halwaa hai kya? Purvi turns and sees Saahil at the door, licking the spoon. She gets some more from the fridge and puts it in a bowl for him. She drinks water and leaves the kitchen.

 **Saahil:**..bhabhi..goodnight..

Purvi wishes him goodnight too. She feels very happy that he is thawing. She reaches her room, looks at a sleeping Rajat. She kisses him with full love. He opens his eyes and hugs her.

 **Rajat:** yeh kya thaa…

 **Purvi:** Late goodnight kiss…she smiles and hugs him back, nibbling his ears.

Rajat gets up and half lays on her. She is grinning. He raises an eyebrow asking "whats the matter". Purvi tells him the kitchen incident about Saahil and halwa.

 **Rajat (smiling):** dekhna..aaj Saahil, kal Rimi, parso meri maa..sach me Purvi..tum jadoogar ho…sabka mann jeet leti ho…

 **Next few days:**

Sunita aunty and uncle have left for Jodhpur. Purvi promises to be in touch. She gets busy with house hunting, meeting brokers and checking flats according to Rajat's budget. She spends long hours in the sun but does not get any house as per their requirement.

One morning, a broker calls up Purvi to come urgently to check a house. She notes the address but doesn't know the exact location. She doesn't know whom to ask for help, when she sees Saahil stepping out of the house. She grabs her purse and calls him.

 **Purvi:** saahil..ek min…ruko..

 **Saahil:** haan…kya hai..mujhe classes jaana hai..

 **Purvi:** Tumhe yeh address pata hai kya?

 **Saahil:** haan…yeh…Rimi didi ke college ke paas hai..aur mere school ke paas bhi…

 **Purvi:** tum le chaloge mujhe abhi..please..ek ghar dekhna hai…tum bhi dekhoge mere saath?

Saahil takes Purvi to the building. It's a very middle class locality and the house is small – a one bedroom flat.

 **Purvi:** yeh ghar to acha hai…tumhare school aur rimi ke college se nazdeek..market bhi hai..bahut saare dukaane bhi hai…aur rent bi ekdum budget me hai..Kaisa laga Saahil?

 **Saahil:** Mujhe nahi pasand aaya..bahut chota hai….aur mere liye kamra bhi nahi hai..

 **Purvi:** Saahil…dekho..hum sabko thodi pareshaani toh uthaani hogi…ham sab milke karenge toh easy ho jayegaa..main tumhare bhaiyya se kehti hoon ek baar who bhi dekh le..

 **Saahil:** Tum…yeh sab kyun kar rahi ho? Tumhe kya milta hai…maa toh kitna nafrat karti hai tumse…

 **Purvi:** aisa mat kaho…who tumhari maa hai…sab theekh ho jayegaa..waise tum bhi nafrat karte ho mujhse?

 **Saahil:** pehle karta thaa…magar tum achi ho…tum maa se kuch nahi kehti ho..aur…tum khaana acha banati ho…

Rajat and Purvi finalize the house and make preparations to shift. Rajat's mom and sister make no efforts to participate in the shifting. Saahil helps them a bit with shifting. Purvi manages to set the whole house in 2 days all alone with some help from Rajat and Saahil. They vacate the quarters after the new house is set.

Rajat's mom and sister enter the house last and look around.

 **Rajat:** maa…ghar theekh hai naa..Purvi ne bahut mehnat ki hai…

 **rajatM:** Chota hai..magar kya kare..kismat phooti hai…

 **saahil (happy):** maa dekho..bhabhi ne balcony ko mere liye kamre jaisa banaya..main yahan padh sakta hoon..

 **Rimi:** mera kya? Mujhe bhi kamra chahiye..

 **RajatM:** rehne de Rimi..bedroom toh ek hi hai naa(looks at Rajat and Purvi)…ab is budhape me mujhe drawing room ke sofa ya kitchen me sona padega…tu bhi aaja mere saath..jawaan ladki hai Rimi…kuch akal hai kisi me..hmphh..bahen ki kisko fikar…

 **Purvi:** Ma..RajatM glares at her.. Sorry.. aunty….aisi baat nahi hai…Rimi aur aap bedroom share kar lijiye…maine waise hi tayaar kiya hai…aapka saaman aur bed bhi wahin rakhwaaya hai..

 **rajatM:** Rajat agar hum dono bedroom me soyenge toh tum kahan rahoge apne biwi ke saath..kya yahan drawing room me sabke saamne romance karoge?

 **Rajat (getting angry):** Maa…main aur Purvi kitchen me so jayenge….aap chintaa mat kijiye…aapko bed ki zaroorat hai..aapke kamar dard ke liye…

At night everyone settles in their rooms. Purvi gets a mattress and pillows for both her and Rajat. She changes for the night and comes inside the kitchen and latches it. The kitchen is small and uncomfortable for both of them to sleep. Rajat is sitting with a sullen face. Purvi sits next to him and turns his face towards her.

 **Purvi:** Kya hua? Hamara bedroom pasand nahi aaya?

 **Rajat (hugs her and cries):** I am sorry Purvi..main fail ho gaya…main tumhe khush nahi rakh paaya..

 **Purvi:** maine aapse waada kiya thaa na..har haal me aapke saath rahoongi…phir sorry kyun? Aap mere saath ho…main kahin bhi reh loongi..I love you Rajat..

 **Rajat:** Purvi….main kuch aur bhi kehna chahta hoon…he holds her hands..

 **Rajat:** Purvi..hum ab pati patni hai…magar sab kuch itni jaldi ho gaya..ki maine tumhe patni hone ka haq nahi diya abhi tak…tum naraaz toh nahi ho naa..

 **Purvi:** Hamara rishta pyaar ka hai..jism ka nahi…main intezaar kar sakti hoon…

 **Rajat:** Purvi…tumse meri haalat chupi nahi hai…aur iss waqt…main…who..

 **Purvi:** Kya baat hai Rajat…khulke boliye…

 **Rajat (clears his throat):** iss waqt hum…kuch saalon ke liye…bache ke bare me nahi soch sakte…tumhe manzoor hai?

 **Purvi (looks sad, but smiles):** Theekh hai Rajat…main..kal..hi doctor se baat karti hoon..main dekhti hoon hum kya kar sakte hai..aap chinta mat kijiye…

 _ **I come from a very middle class house in Mumbai where flats are tiny but hearts are big. Me and many others will relate this type of existence, joint families living in matchbox sized homes. We were a family of 7 living in a tiny one room flat (no bedroom). My own parents used the kitchen as their bedroom for so many years due to lack of privacy. My sister would study early in the morning, while I would study at night as we didn't have enough space for both of us. Now we both are married, have our own houses. My grandparents are no more, my uncle shifted to his own house many years back. Now the tiny one room flat seems like a football ground for my parents. We all may buy bigger houses but yet our souls reside in that small house...**_

 _ **Love is not just romance, flowers, chocolates - love is also understanding, respecting, helping, waiting...If you set your heart in it, life is beautiful even in dumps..you have to believe it is...Keep reading and yes reviews pleaaaaseeeeeeee...**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Next morning**

Purvi wakes up early and fills water for household work . She prepares tea and breakfast for all. She quickly gets ready to go to bureau as its her first day at work after the one week leave.

She and Rajat are about to leave the house together, when Rajat's mom calls him from behind.

 **RajatM:** Rajat…tumhari biwi se poocho Bai kitne baje aayegi….ghar ka itna kaam pada hai..jhadoo, pocha, kapde, bartan…lunch, dinner…

 **Purvi:** Aunty..woh aap lunch sambhal lengi aaj?..hum bai..bai nahi rakh sakte….main ghar aakar baaki kaam kar loongi..

 **PurviM:** haan haan…aaj lunch, kal jhadoo..iss umar me mujhe hi bai banado…tum bahut tezz ho…

 **Purvi:** Rajat..aap jayiye..main half day me aa jaoongi…please..

Rajat protests but leaves after Purvi convinces him. Purvi sets out doing all the work and prepares lunch for all.

She is wiping sweat off her brow, when her mother in law arrives in the kitchen.

 **RajatM:** Tum ek din me hi itna thak gayi…aaj kal ki ladkiyan bhi…bandook chala sakti hai..ghar nahi..kal se bureau jaane ke pehle yeh sab kar dena….roz roz toh half day nahi le sakti naa...

Purvi reaches buereau post lunch and starts her work. It's a busy day and she hardly gets to sit for a minute. In the evening they leave by train and Purvi dozes off on Rajat's shoulders with extreme tiredness.

She reaches home and prepares dinner. After dinner, everyone sleeps. Purvi puts the mattress and pillows in the kitchen, but then she sees the sink full of dirty vessels. She starts cleaning it with exhaustion. She doesn't realize, Rajat comes in the kitchen and sees that she is dropping off to sleep standing near the sink with a plate and sponge in her hand. He takes them out of her hands and makes her lie down on the mattress. She has already slept. Rajat feels bad for her and caresses her forehead.

Rajat washes all the dirty dishes, switches the light off and lies next to Purvi. He hugs her, she opens her eyes.

 **Purvi (sleepy):** Rajatttt…

 **Rajat:** hmm…

Purvi places her lips on his to say goodnight but sleeps off just like that. Rajat smiles that she remembers her promise of kissing him goodnight daily, he kisses her properly and sleeps.

 **4 months pass by….**

Rajat and Purvi lead a tough and tiring life. They both have each other as support and their love makes them face all hardships with a smile. Saahil has completely warmed up to Purvi and she treats him like her younger brother, often helping him with his class 10 studies.

 **Rakshabandhan day**

Its morning of Rakshabandhan. Purvi has prepared special breakfast for the family. The bell rings and she opens the door. A young handsome man resembling Rajat stands at the door. She recognizes Rajiv – younger brother of Rajat.

 **Purvi:** Tum Rajiv ho na..aao na andar aao…

Rajiv steps in the house with his luggage. His mother rushes to meet him and hugs him tight. She looks happy after a long time.

 **RajatM:** Rajiv…kitne dino ke baad….tu aagaya….ab waapas toh nahi jayega na..

 **Rajiv: M** aa maine bataya tha naa..sirf ek hafte ke liye aaya hoon..sab log kahan hai..

 **Rimi (runs):** Rajiv bhaiyya…..aapne promise rakha apna..Rakshabandhan ke din aagaye…mere liye kya laaye?

 **Rajiv:** Pehle tu raakhi toh baandh..

 **Rajat (comes out and is surprised to see his brother):** Rajiv!..what a surprise..pehle bataya kyun nahi..main airport aa jaata..

 **Rajiv:** airport? Aap?…mere aane ki khabar maa ko 3 hafte pehle hi de di…aap bhi naa..maa theekh kehti hai..shaadi ke baad aap badal gaye hai…

Rajat is irritated that his mother never mentioned about Rajiv's arrival. He is about to reply when he sees Purvi conveying through her eyes to keep quiet.

 **Rajat:** tum apni bhabhi se mile? Yeh Purvi hai..tumhari bhabhi..

Rajiv glances and says a dry Hi to her. Purvi enquires about his health and studies. She asks him to freshen up and goes to make coffee for him.

 **Rimi:** Maa…bhaiyya kahan soyenge?

 **Rajiv:** Tu meri fikar mat kar..main lunch ke baad apne dost ke ghar chala jaoonga…usiki shaadi ke liye main aaya hoon...hum sab school friends mil rahe hai uske ghar pe..Maa ne mujhe pehle hi bata diya tha ki ghar bahut chota hai…he looks at Rajat accusingly.

They all sit down for the rakshabandhan rituals. Rimi ties rakhi to her 3 brothers and keeps her hand ahead for gifts. Each of them hand a gift to her. They all are about to get up when Purvi speaks.

 **Purvi:**...Saahil..Rajiv..mujhe..aap dono ko raakhi bandhni hai..baithiye naa..

 **Rajiv:** sorry…main sirf Rimi ko apni bahen manta hoon…Maa..mujhe nahana hai….he gets up and goes.

 **RajatM:** tumne mere ek bête ko phasaya yeh kaafi nahi hai kya….zabardasti kyun apne aap ko thop rahi ho..

Purvi is embarrassed and goes inside to take her bag to go to bureau. Rajat also prepares to leave with her, but she stops him.

 **Purvi:** Rajat..aap aaj yahi rukiye…bahut dino baad aapka bhai aaya hai..aap log sab saath me kuch waqt bitaiye….main ..main chalti hoon..

 **Rajat:** Purvi...tum bhi ruk jaoo naa..tum bhi iss parivaar ka hissa ho..

Purvi touches his cheek lovingly and says Bye to him. She leaves for her family settles down chatting after lunch.

 **Rajat:** Rajiv..tumne kya socha hai..6 mahine me tumhari padhai khatam ho jayegi…tum India waapas aaoge yaa wahin koi job karne waale ho

 **Rajiv:** Bhaiyya, maine faisla kiya hai London me settle hone ka..main wahan job kar loonga…mujhe ek achi job offer huyi bhi hai...

 **Rajat:** Achi baat hai Rajiv…waise mujhe tujhse ek zaroori baat karni hai..tumhe toh pata hai ghar ki haalat..baba ka karzaa abhi bhi khatam nahi hua hai…toh jab tumhe job mil jayegi toh kaafi help ho jayegi…hum milke baba ka karzaa jaldi chuka lenge…

 **Rajiv:** Bhaiyya..maine abhi tak zindagi me kuch kamaya hi nahi hai..aap abhi se mere sar pe ek talwaar laga rahe ho?

 **Rajat:** Rajiv..main tumhe force nahi kar raha hoon..main sirf tumhara farz yaad dila raha hoon..parivaar ke taraf..

 **RajatM:** Farz! Farz ki baat tum kar rahe ho? Parivaar ki itni chinta hoti toh uss din chup chaap Sharmaji ki beti ke saath shaadi kar lete..hum sab iss musibat se bahar aa jaate..lekin nahi..uss do takke ki anaath ladki ko lekar aa gaya…

 **Rajat:** Maa…aap Purvi ke bare me aisi baaten mat kijiye…usne bahut mehnat ki hai iss ghar me adjust hone ke liye…aap itni insult karti hai..phir bhi aaj tak usne aapko kuch nahi kaha…aaj bhi aapse izzat se baat karti hai….

 **RajatM:** Dekha Rajiv..tumhara bhai kitna acha bolna seekh gaya hai…meri baat maan…jab tu shaadi karega toh ladki ka khaandaan aur haisiyat dekhke karna….warna aise hi ghar ke shaanti bhang hogi...

Rajat cannot bear anymore insults of Purvi. He walks out of the house in anger. He cools down in some time and calls Purvi.

 **Purvi:** Hello..Rajat..aap bureau aa rahe hai?

 **Rajat:** Nahi Purvi..aaj mera mann nahi hai..chalo naa..kahin bahar jaate hai…please…

 **Purvi (senses Rajat is sad):** Theekh hai..aaj ACP sir bhi nahi hai...Main Abhijit sir se puchke aati hoon…

Rajat is waiting for her on the beach. Purvi sees his tall form standing in the waves. She walks on her tiptoes and hugs him, saying 'Boo' from behind. Rajat just smiles slightly and holds her hands.

 **Purvi: (coming ahead and facing him): H** ey handsome!…chehra upside down kyun hai?

 **Rajat (sad):** nahi toh..bas aisehi…

 **Purvi (trying to cheer him):** Hmmm….kuch toh gadbad hai..she says imitating ACP..

 **Rajat (smiles):** ACP sir..main toh darr gaya…Purvi who baat yeh hai aaj ghar par...

 **Purvi (closes his mouth with her palm):** mmhmmm…koi sad topic nahi…aaj main aapko ekdum khush dekhna chahti hoon..meri taraf se aapko treat!

They spend some time enjoying the cool water, going on rides like kids, eating golas and bhelpuri, playing ring toss and balloons shooting, running a race on the sand etc... They enjoy those few hours without a worry or tensions in their life. Rajat is happy and laughing after a long time, he looks at Purvi and falls in love with her all over again.

They reach home, Rajiv has already left, Purvi continues with her usual work and then they get ready to sleep. Rajat switches off the lights, when they hear a knock on the kitchen door. Rajat opens the door and sees Saahil.

 **Rajat:** Saahil..kya baat hai..kuch chahiye?

 **Saahil:** Bhaiyya..woh mujhe bhabhi se baat karni hai

 **Purvi:** Kya baat hai Saahil?

Saahil comes inside the kitchen and extends his right hand to Purvi.

 **Saahil:** aap mujhe raakhi nahi bandhegi?

Purvi is speechless and has tears in her eyes. She makes him sit, gets the rakhi out of her bag and ties it to him. Rajat is happy to see his brother respecting Purvi. Saahil gives Purvi a small gift, she opens - it's a cute little teddy bear for her. She hugs him and kisses his forehead.

Saahil leaves and Purvi is happily playing with the teddy. She has a beautiful smile on her face and looks utterly charming to Rajat. He is admiring her beauty in the semi darkness of the room...

 **Purvi:** Aise kya dekh rahe hai aap?

 **Rajat:** aaj tum bahut sundar lag rahi ho….itni khush lag rahi ho…Purvi (his voice changes to a deep voice).. **I love you….**

Purvi looks up into his eyes mesmerized. Rajat entwines his fingers with hers and kisses her, she feels a strong spark in her body. Its as if their lips have met for the first time. He holds her tight trying to fuse their bodies into one. Purvi feels herself melting into him, her heartbeats gallop like a wild horse. Rajat tries to cover her body with his but due to less space in the room, his legs hit a shelf dropping a bowl with a clang. He quickly picks it before it creates any more sound and bangs his head on the shelf in darkness. He curses softly in frustration and Purvi giggles at his plight.

He resumes kissing her, she gets lost in the heavenly feeling, when he bites her neck sharply.

 **Purvi (pain and surprise):** Ouchhh..Rajattt…

 **Rajat(shutting her mouth with his palm, whispering):** Shhhhhh…kya kar hi ho? Saahil bahar hi hai…woh sunn legaa…

He looks into her eyes, with his hand over her mouth. A faint light streams from the streetlight through the kitchen window, his eyes shine and reflect his love and growing lust for her. He slowly removes his hand, she is under his spell now. His lips now roam all over her face and neck kissing here, gently licking there, tickling her senses. Purvi pulls him closer to her and lets out soft gasps close to his ear, driving him wild and making him want her even more urgently now.

After many many more minutes of heavy petting and kissing, Rajat's fingers slowly try to open the buttons of Purvi's nightdress. Purvi's body stiffens and she holds his hand in reflex. Rajat stops and breathing unevenly, looks into her eyes seeking her permission. Purvi's breathing increases with every second, yet she seems hesitant.

Rajat smiles and whispers in her ears in a breathless yet gentle voice.

 **Rajat (whisper):** Darro mat Purvi….aaraam se karte hai…I promise..main careful rahoonga..hmm..

He looks at her, smiles again and Purvi smiles in return relaxing her hold on his fingers. Rajat buries his face in her neck and carries on with unbuttoning her dress. Purvi gasps and arches her body upwards, wrapping her hands on his back, sucking on his neck. His hands free her clothes impatiently, his lips and tongue trace a hot trail on her bare body and every now and then she feels small tingles of pleasure. Her hands roam freely on his now bare back and occasionally her fingernails dig his flesh.

The cramped kitchen space leads to greater intimacy and they hold each other for this first and the most special experience of their life. Purvi's heartbeats speed up and her muscles stiffen as she awaits their union. It happens suddenly, Purvi's body jerks upwards, she feels a sharp pain and lets out a loud gasp, Rajat immediately covers her mouth shut. He looks as her chest rises up and down fast and tears fill her eyes. He wipes them gently with his thumb and holds her protectively, caressing her hairs for some minutes till she relaxes and gets used to this new feeling of him inside her.

 **Rajat (gentle whisper):** Tum theekh ho?

Purvi nods her head as yes and holds him tight bracing for more pain. Rajat moves in again slowly, gently and looks intently at Purvi's face, her expressions now change from pain to comfort and then pleasure. With time, they both enjoy this closeness, their rhythm quickens and they feel a new excitement building up inside their bodies. Purvi's hands play with his hairs and back, her gasps increase, once again becoming louder and Rajat muffles her moans by crushing her mouth in a deep kiss, adding fuel to the already raging fire in them.

They peak at the same time, its an incredible out of the world experience and they are completely one now – their bodies in one another, fingers entwined tightly, their lips enclosed in each other.

Tonight, Rajat and Purvi finally consummate their marriage after months.

They are breathing fast lying close to each other..tired but contended. Rajat kisses her shoulders and arms. She closes her eyes and moans softly.

 **Rajat:** Purvi…sorry..maine tumhe itna intezaar karvaaya…tum khush ho na?

 **Purvi (hugs him and bites his chest):** Intezaar ka apna alag mazaa hai Rajat…

 **Rajat: I love you Purvi.**.He kisses her hungrily on her lips..

 **Purvi: I love you too Rajat….she** kisses him back with same passion and they both hug – two bodies in one and sleep peacefully and happy…

 _ **Well! Well! as I mentioned earlier, life is beautiful anywhere if you believe it...Rajat and Purvi try and seek their happiness in the smallest of things.. Saahil has warmed up, how much time will Rimi and her mother take to be friendly? More importantly would Purvi and Rajat be patient enough to face all the troubles?**_

 _ **Read on next chapters.. Thank you all for loving this story and your comments. I mentioned this on my other Kavi story too...I have been regular with my updates, so kindly refrain from posting "please update or next chapter soon" as your review comment. I would appreciate if you leave a single or two lines writing about the story or character...what you like or not in this story.. this is just a request...I love you all..my regular readers and my silent readers...Also if you are leaving comment as'guest', please mention your name...I would like to know you all..its fun ! Take care...**_


	6. Chapter 6

**(Rajat and Purvi have completed 5 years of their marriage)**

Things haven't changed between Rajat's mom, Rimi and Purvi. Saahil has joined Engineering with scholarship and on Purvi's advice, works part time taking care of his expenses. Rimi is completing the last year of her college. Rajiv has settled in London and doesn't get involved in paying his dad's loan.

Purvi and Rajat come from the bureau one evening and find some guests in their house. A well dressed man and woman are seated and Rimi is serving them water.

 **Rajat:** Maa..yeh log?

 **RajatM:** Mr Patel..yeh mera sabse bada beta hai – Rajat, CID me Inspector hai…

 **Mr Patel:** Namaste beta..

 **Rajat:** Namaste….yeh Purvi hai..meri wife…Purvi greets them with a smile and enquires them about tea and snacks. She moves to the kitchen to make them. They all have small talk about general things when Purvi brings in a tray of tea and snacks.

 **RajatM:** Rajat…Mr and Mrs Patel ki beti – Anisha apne Rajiv ke saath padhti thi. Dono ek doosre ko pasand karte hai aur..shaadi karna chahte hai…

 **Rajat:** Yeh toh achi baat hai…Aap kya karte hai Mr Patel?

 **RajatM:** Maine sab puch liya hai Rajat. Inka apna bada business hai. Anisha bhi London me job karti hai….bura mat maaniye bhaisahab..shaadi ka maamla hai…dono taraf se puch tach karni padti hai…she looks at Purvi, mocking her.

 **Mr Patel:** humne bhi saari puch taach kar li hamare taraf se..Aapke Bade bête aur bahu ki kaafi taarife suni hamne..jis ghar me do-do CID officers ho who ghar toh bahut surakshit hoga naa….he laughs..waise hum log Gujrati hai..aapko isse toh koi problem nahi hai naa..

 **RajatM:** Kaisi baaten kar rahe hai aap bhaisahab..aap Rajat ki biwi ko hi lijiye..woh kis dharam ki hai..uske maata pita kya bhasha bolte hai…isse koi farak nahi padta mujhe….bas hamare saath reh leti hai…aapki beti bhi yahan ache se adjust ho jayegi…

 **Purvi:** Uncle aap chinta mat kijiye..yahan sab log bahut ache hai..main anaath hoon magar ab mujhe ek poora aur pyaara parivaar mil gaya hai…Anisha bahut khush rahegi…Rajat looks at her proudly.

They fix the wedding 3 months later. The family gets busy with shopping and various preparations for the wedding. Mr Patel has arranged a grand wedding. All the relatives have come for the wedding. Buaji and Mamaji also arrive. Purvi is happy to see them.

 **Mehendi:**

Everyone is applying mehendi and Purvi is busy helping all. Buaji pulls her and forcefully asks to apply mehendi. Rajat walks by and sees Purvi getting mehendi on her hands. She is smiling and her dimples flash. Rajat remembers their wedding – they never had any ceremonies. He gets a plate of food for her.

 **Purvi:** Rajat..aap khaa lijiye na..main Maa (she calls Rajat's bua as maa) ke saath khaa loongi.

 **Rajat:** Chup chaap baitho yahan…he starts feeding her.

 **Purvi:** Decorations kitne ache hai naa..sab kuch bahut sundar hai…

 **Rajat:** Purvi..ek baat poochoon..tumhe bura nahi lagta..hamari shaadi me yeh sab kuch nahi thaa..i mean har ladki chahti hai…uski shaadi special ho…haldi, mehendi, sangeet..

 **Purvi:** Toh kya hua…aaj maine iss mehendi me aapka naam likhvaaya hai…aap baadme dhoondna…yeh ek rasam hoti hai..1st night waali..

 **Rajat (flirty and naughty):** Ohh..toh aaj raat phir se hamari 1st night hogi? Phir toh tum roz mehendi lagana…meri toh lottery lag jayegi…

 **Purvi (blushes):** Rajat..aap bhi naa..

His mother comes there.

 **RajatM:** tumhari biwi ki seva ho gayi toh usse kaho..kal ke function ke liye gift boxes pack karne hai abhi…aur haan…packing ke waqt mehendi ko saaf kar le…..nahi toh boxes me daag lag jayenge..

Purvi gets up quickly and reluctantly washes her hands. Its not even 30 mins that she had applied the mehendi. She goes about packing the gift boxes with other ladies.

Next morning she is serving tea to all in the drawing room when Bua exclaims loudly.

 **Buaji:** Purviiiii..teri mehendi dikhaa….dekho toh bhabhi..kitna gehra rang aaya hai..magar tune toh kitni jaldi saaf karli thi….iska ek hi matlab hai beta…

 **Rajat:** Kya..buaji…kya matlab hai…

 **Buaji (pinches Rajat's cheeks):** buddhu…agar ladki ke haath ki mehendi ka rang gehra ho..uska matlab hai..uska pati usse bahuuuuut pyaar karta hai..samjha… Purvi blushes.

 **Rajat:** acha…toh aaj main bhi mehendi lagata hoon…mujhe yakeen hai..isse zyaada rang aayegaa..kyunki yeh mujhse zyaada pyaar karti hai…Purvi opens her eyes wide in shock. Everyone in the room laughs.

 **RajatM:** Pati patni ne beech ka asli pyaar toh ek bacha hi hota hai….kyun bhabhi…she taunts the fact they donot have kids yet. Purvi's smile vanishes and she walks into the kitchen.

The wedding takes place smoothy. Purvi remains largely in the background and her mother-in-law never asks her to participate in any of the rituals.

They get Rajiv and Anisha to their home for doing grahapravesh. Their first night has been arranged in a big hotel. Rajat's bua welcomes them with aarti just like she did for Purvi. This time Rajat's mom is in the front welcoming Anisha with a big smile.

 **RajatM:** Apna dahinaa pair pehle rakhke aao…bhagwaan kare tumhare kadam iss ghar ke liye shubh ho…iss ghar ko shaanti mile..tum sada suhaagan raho…

She takes them to the kitchen and deliberately asks Purvi to hand over oil and matchstick to light the diya.

 **RajatM:** Tum jab bhi iss ghar me aaogi…diya zaroor jalaana…yeh tumhara haq hai… Chalo sabka aashiwaad le lo...

Rajiv and Anisha go around bowing to all the elders.

 **Buaji:** are Rajiv..Rajat aur Purvi se bhi aashirwaad lo..aakhir who bhi ab ghar ke bade hai..bade bhaiyya aur bhabhi..

 **RajatM:** pehle bagal waale ghar me ek dadimaa hai..unke lelo…she changes the topic and attention…

Its late at night, all the relatives have left. Rajat and Purvi make way to the kitchen very tired. They lie down and Rajat plays with Purvi's hands, he loves the faint smell of mehendi. He smells and kisses them over and over again.

 **Rajat:** Purvi…tum uss din kya keh rahi thi..1st night waali mehendi ki rasam ke bare me…

 **Purvi:** shaadi ki raat, pati ko apna naam dhoondna padta hai…patni ke haathon me..naam dhoondne ke baad hi ladki apne pati ko kareeb aane deti hai…

 **Rajat:** kya….acha chalo main dhoondta hoon abhi..phir uske baad…he kisses her on her neck..

 **Purvi:** Rajatttt…mujhe bahut neend aa rahi hai…aap bhi so jayiye..aaj hamari first night nahi hai..shaadi ko 5 saal ho gaye hai..

He takes her in a hug, she places her head on his chest.

 **Purvi:** Rajat…5 saal ho gaye…kya hum..abhi bache ke bare me soch sakte hai?

 **Rajat (gets up):** Purvi..tum jaanti ho naa..iss shaadi me kitna kharcha hua hai…phir 2-4 saal me Rimi ki shaadi karvaani padegi….hame uske liye abhi se savings karni hogi…Purvi..kuch saal aur..please…

 **Purvi:** Magar Rajat..meri bhi umar badhti jaa rahi hai…aur hum jitna late karenge hamare chances aur kam hote jaayenge..

 **Rajat (irritated):** Purvi..main iss waqt ek bacha nahi afford kar sakta…

Purvi feels sad and tears form in her eyes. Rajat feels bad too. He hugs her.

 **Rajat:** I am sorry…main bhi ek bacha chahta hoon…he looks at her sad face..tumhari tarah ek sundar pari…bilkul aisi aankhen, yeh cute nose aur haan…ekdum gehre dimples…(he kisses her eyes, nose and dimples) she smiles flashing her dimples for him..main chahta hoon…usse duniya ki har khushi mile….woh poori duniya dekhe…usse hamara poora pyaar aur dhyaan mile…iss waqt yeh kuch bhi mere pass nahi hai….but I promise you…bas kuch saal aur..yeh sab kuch theekh hoo jayega…

Purvi smiles at him and nods her head.

 **5 months later, one night**

Purvi wakes up Rajat in the middle of the night.

 **Rajat (sleepily):** Kya baat hai…neend nahi aa rahi hai kya..

 **Purvi (breathless):** Rajat..mujhe kuch baat karni hai aapse…who…mere periods 2 hafte late hai…aur…2 raaton se mujhe ulti ho rahi hai..abhi abhi ulti karke aa rahi hoon…kahin main…

 **Rajat:** Kya? Pregnant? Yeh kaise ho sakta hai..tum toh pills le rahi ho itne saalon se…

 **Purvi:** Pata nahi..main kal subah pregnancy kit se test karti hoon…

 **Rajat:** Ghar par mat karna…ek kaam karte hai..kal subah bureau jaldi jaate hai…tum wahin kar lena..tension mat lo Purvi….kuch nahi hoga..shayad 1-2 din me periods aa jayega..chalo so jaao..

 **Purvi:** Lekin…agar..bacha (she whispers, with tears)…Rajat looks happy for 2 seconds, then he has a worried look…he hugs her ….

Next morning, they both leave for the bureau early and buy a kit on their way. The bureau is empty in the morning and Purvi goes straight to the bathroom to check her luck. She awaits with increased heartbeats and her face becomes red and later her lips curve into a smile – **The result is positive! She is pregnant !** she touches her stomach looking into the mirror…

She cannot believe her luck..she will be a mother..but Rajat's words vibrate in her mind and the smile vanishes. Tears flow from her eyes and she walks out of the bathroom with a heavy heart. Outside the bathroom, Rajat is walking to and fro tensed and biting his nails. He prays constantly that the result be negative. He doesn't want to take any more harsh decisions in his life.

The door opens and Purvi steps out with the result. She walks slowly to Rajat and hands him the test. She sits on the bench outside with a thud. He checks the result and is shocked! He is happy! He will be a father…he can imagine a sweet, cute, little baby girl holding his hands..

He looks over to Purvi, she is sitting with her head bowed down. He remembers his reality and a great sadness envelops his heart. He sits next to Purvi and places an arm on her shoulders. She starts crying, sobs that pinch Rajat's heart.

They both take an appointment with a doctor who confirms the pregnancy.

 **Rajat:** Doctor..agar hame yeh bacha nahi chahiye toh…I mean…kya karna hoga?

 **Doctor:** I am surprised Mr Rajat..aapke shaadi ke 5 saal baad, contraceptive pills lene ke bavjood, aap log parents banne waale hai..aap abhi se aise kyun baat kar rahe hai…kya aap logon ka aakhiri faisla hai yeh?

 **Purvi (heavy heart):** Yes doctor..kuch majboori hai..

 **Doctor:** as you wish…aaj hum aapka blood sample lenge..results aaj sham ko aa jayenge..aap kal aa sakti hai abortion ke liye..abhi sirf ek mahina hua hai aapke pregnancy ko..toh sirf 20 min ka operation hai..aap aadhe din me ghar jaa sakti hai..aur agle din normally apne kaam pe jaa sakti hai…bas thoda rest karna hoga..

That night, both Rajat and Purvi hardly eat anything out of guilt. They both spend the whole night thinking about the deed they will do the next day. Rajat kisses her stomach and cries saying "sorry" again and again..Purvi cries with him cursing her destiny and bad luck.

 _ **Poor Purvi...she cannot enjoy the greatest joy of having a child...Will their problems ever end? Keep reading...comments please...**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Story so far: Rajat marries Purvi (both CID officers) against his mother's wishes. His family (brother,sister and mother) don't approve of Purvi. Rajat faces lot of financial difficulties and Purvi stands by her husband in this dark hour. By miracle of god after 5 years of marriage, Purvi gets pregnant, but they decide to abort the child as they cannot afford to raise it with their difficulties ...Read on...**

Next day they take an off from their work and go to the clinic without disclosing to anyone the real reason. The nurse takes Purvi inside. Rajat waits outside for her wishing all this would be a bad dream. But it isn't.

20 mins later the doctor comes out and informs the abortion is done. Purvi will be conscious in about 30 mins. Rajat waits by her side. He holds her hand and is afraid to face her when she wakes up. He is ashamed that he had to kill his own child. He wishes he should not have married Purvi at all. He had hurt her greatly yet she supported him.

Purvi gets awake after some time, looks around and touches her stomach. Tears flow down fast, she sobs helplessly holding Rajat's hands. The doctor checks her and allows her discharge. Purvi walks out with Rajat and sees many women in the clinic – in various stages of pregnancy, some have crying kids with them.

She stands against a wall and cries. She easily could have been one of these women but now has nothing but emptiness. Rajat and Purvi go home by their normal time. As they are about to enter the house, Purvi feels dizzy. He holds her steady and Rimi opens the door. She looks very excited.

 **Rimi:** Maaaaa…Bhaiyaa aagaye…

Rajat's mom is talking on the phone, she is smiling and is wiping her tears.

 **Rajat:** Kya baat hai Rimi..Maa kisse baat kar rahi hai?

 **RajatM (happy and excited):** aa gaye tum…aaj main bahut khush hoon Rajat..bahut khush..

 **Rajat:** Kya baat hai maa…

 **RajatM:** Main daadi banne waali hoon…Anisha pregnant hai…shaadi ke ek saal ke andar hi…sach…ache khandaan ki ladki ho toh sab kuch acha hota hai…she is happy and goes to call her relatives.

Purvi sits in a stunned silence on the sofa. Rajat holds her cold hand.

 **Rajat:** Purvi…tum aaram kar lo…..chalo…Purvi looks towards him with no expressions. She gets up and goes to the kitchen and makes tea for them and dinner for the family. Rajat's mother constantly talks about Anisha's pregnancy, Rajiv's good luck during dinner. Purvi doesn't react and goes about doing her work.

This happens for 2-3 days, Purvi has stopped talking to everybody in the house and most importantly Rajat. He himself feels guilty and ashamed to talk to her. It's the first time since their marriage that they don't talk. Purvi now sleeps earlier than him and she does not face him while sleeping. Rajat doesn't know but she has hardly slept since 2-3 days.

4 days later in the bureau Purvi is checking some file and Vineet comes to her desk. She is talking with Vineet when she suddenly falls unconscious on the floor. Vineet panics and calls Rajat. Rajat sprinkles water on her face, she doesn't wake up.

Dr Salunke checks and finds her BP has fallen very low. They immediately take her to a hospital. Rajat waits anxiously outside with Daya and Shreya.

 **Rajat:** Doctor..Purvi theekh toh hai naa….

 **Doctor:** patient ka abhi recently koi surgery ya procedure hua hai kya?

 **Rajat (ashamed and sadly):** haan..woh 4 din pehle Purvi….he swallows…I mean…abortion kiya thaa..

Shreya and Daya look at Rajat with shocked expressions.

 **Doctor:** shayad inhone theekh se medicines nahi li..isliye infection ho gaya hai..waise ghabrane ki baat nahi hai..1-2 din me theekh ho jayegi…Aap unko 20-25 min baad dekh sakte hai…

 **Shreya (shocked):** Rajat sir…abortion? Purvi pregnant thi?..usne hame bataya kyun nahi…

 **Rajat (wipes his tears):** Shreya…kaise batate…jiss din hame pata chala Purvi pregnant hai..uske agle hi din…hamne abortion karwaa liya…

 **Daya:** Kya? Rajat…tum logon ne abortion kyun karwaya?

 **Rajat:** Sir…hum iss waqt ek bacha nahi afford kar sakte….in fact hame pata hi nahi ki Purvi pregnant kaise huyi…Sir..main bahut bura hoon..apne hi bache ko maar diyaa..Purvi andar hi andar ghut rahi hai…aur ….jiss din hamne abortion kiya..ussi din..

 **Daya:** uss din kya?

 **Rajat:** ussi din yeh pata chala ki mere bhai Rajiv ki wife Maa banne waali hai….Meri maa bahut khush hai….Yeh Purvi ke saath bahut badi nainsaafi ki hai bhagwaan ne…nahi..bhagwaan ne nahi..maine..he hits his hands on the wall..

Rajat goes in to see Purvi. Purvi doesn't talk to him.

 **Rajat:** Purvi….kaisi ho? Who doctor ne kaha tumne apni medicines theekh se nahi li…kyun Purvi..

 **Purvi:** apne bache ko maine hi maara hai…toh kisliye zinda rahoon…

 **Rajat:** Purvi please..aise mat bolo…tum iss baat ki sazaa mujhe do..khud ko nahi…I am really sorry Purvi…

Purvi closes her eyes, tears flow and she sleeps. Rajat feels a great pinch in his heart. She is punishing herself for something he is responsible too.

 **Shreya:** Sir…jaane dijiye…aap use akela chod dijiye…aap apne aap ko sambhaliye..

 **Daya:** Rajat..sorry magar ACP sir ka phone tha…hum dono ko 1 hafte ke liye Kolkata jaana hoga abhi 2 ghante me …tum ghar jaakar saaman le aaoo..hum station pe milte hai..

 **Rajat:** Sir…magar main Purvi ko aise akele kaise chod ke jaaoon..

 **Shreya:** Sir..aap chinta mat kijiye..main hoon na….

Rajat leaves after kissing a sleeping Purvi on her forehead and whispering "Sorry" again.

Purvi opens her eyes after some time and searches for Rajat in the ward. She sees Shreya sitting next to her.

 **Shreya:** Purvi…tum theekh ho? Kuch chahiye?

 **Purvi (weakly):** Nahi..kuch..nahi..she looks around again..

 **Shreya:** Rajat sir aur Daya urgently Kolkata gaye hai 1 hafte ke liye…

Purvi looks sad that she couldn't talk to him. Tears spill out of her eyes. Shreya wipes it.

 **Shreya:** mat ro Purvi….main jaanti hoon jo bhi hua bura hua..tumhare saath saath Rajat sir bhi bahut dukhi hai…majboori nahi hoti toh tumhe lagta hai Sir aise kabhi karte…..unhone bhi apna bacha khoya hai Purvi…woh bahut sharminda hai….tum apne aap ko sazaa dekar unko bahut takleef de rahi ho….tum dono ko iss mushkil waqt me ek doosre ko sambhalna hoga…sab theekh ho jayega.

Shreya places a hand on her cheeks, she holds her hand and cries. By evening, she requests the doctor for a discharge. Shreya takes Purvi to her home. Purvi still feels weak and dizzy.

 **Saahil:** Bhabhi..kya ho gaya..aap theekh toh ho naa?

 **Shreya:** Tum Rajat sir ke bhai ho naa…woh Purvi ka BP aaj bahut low ho gaya tha..doctor ne 1-2 din aaram karne kaha hai…main chalti hoon..tum inka khayal rakhna..Purvi..davaai time pe le lena okay..aur kuch zaroorat ho mujhe bula lena.

Saahil holds Purvi and makes her lie down on his bed in the balcony.

 **Saahil:** Bhabhi..aap yahi aaraam kijiye…aapke liye juice leke aaoo?

 **Purvi:** Nahi Saahil…kuch nahi chahiye…bas mera sar chakra raha hai…Purvi sleeps.

Her phone rings. Its Rajat. Saahil picks it so as not to disturb her.

 **Saahil:** Hello..bhaiyaa..main Saahil

 **Rajat:** Saahil..Purvi ghar pahunchi kya..kaisi hai who?

 **Saahil:** haan…who Shreya didi aayi thi.. Bhabhi so rahi hai..maine apne bed pe leta diya hai..

 **Rajat (relieved):** Saahil..thank you…mere aane tak please uska khayal rakhna…acha main train me hoon…yahan connection weak hai..main baadme phone karoonga….

 **Saahil:** Bhaiyaa…aap bhabhi ki chinta mat kijiye..main sab sambhaal loonga..

Rajat's mom and sister arrive home in the evening. Rimi checks in the kitchen.

 **Rimi:** Maa..khaana bana nahi hai..Saahil, Bhabhi nahi aayi kya office se?

 **Saahil:** Shhhh…dheere se..Bhabhi ki tabiyat theekh nahi hai..so rahi hai..

 **Rimi (loudly):** Maaaaa….Maaaaa…..

 **RajatM:** Kya baat hai..kyun chilla rahi hai..

 **Saahil:** Maa..please..Rimi didi se kaho shor naa kare..Bhabhi so rahi hai…unka BP low ho gaya tha office me..Bhaiyya bhi ek hafte ke liye Kolkata gaye hai…

 **RajatM:** Lo..yeh maharani ne acha bahana bana liya..aaraam karne ka…ghar ka kaam kaise hoga..khaana kaun banayega…

 **Saahil:** Maa..aaj ke din aap bana lo naa..Bhabhi ke aane ke pehle aap hi toh banati thi naa..ghar ka kaam main aur didi kar lenge….Bhabhi pehli baar itni bimaar huyi hai…ham sabka kitna khayal rakhti hai woh…kya hum 2 -3 din unka khayal nahi rakh sakte?

 **RajatM:** Waah..mere dono beto ko ache se ungli pe nacha leti hai…manna padega…ek baat bata…aur kya kya seva karvaati hai tujhse? Ab toh Rajat bhi nahi hai ghar pe ek hafte ke liye…(she is implying that Purvi is using both Rajat and Saahil for fun)

 **Saahil (very angry): Maaaaa…kitni gandi soch hai aapki…cheee…tum…tum meri maa ho?** Bhabhi mere liye didi ke jaisi hai..nahi…sorry didi nahi…ek Maa ke jaise hai…

Purvi hears all this from the balcony and she sobs listening to the dirty accusations her mother-in- law has levied on her. She feels the door being opened, she quickly wipes her tears and pretends to be asleep.

Saahil comes to check if Purvi is awake. He is relieved that she is sleeping. He closes the door softly behind him. Purvi cries some more and then sleeps. She awakens and its night time. She gets up slowly to go the bathroom, Saahil is sleeping on the sofa in the drawing room. She feels hungry and goes to the kitchen.

 **Saahil:** Bhabhi…aapko bhookh lagi hai? Aap baithiye….main khaana lagata hoon…

Saahil heats some soup and gets some roti and daal. Purvi eats it slowly.

 **Purvi:** Khaana kisne banaya?

 **Saahil:** woh…hum logon ne bahar se mangaya..magar aapke liye…bagal waali ghar ki dadima ne diya…maine unko bola ki aapko unki roti aur daal bahut pasand hai..aap bahar ka mat khayiye…

 **Purvi:** Thank you Saahil….tum jaao..so jaao..mujhe theekh lag raha hai ab…

Next morning, Purvi feels better and gets up to do household work. She finishes making breakfast and tea in the kitchen and comes out to do remaining work, when she sees Saahil has already did most of it.

 **Purvi:** Saahil..yeh sab kab kiya? Main kar leti thi naa..

 **Saahil:** Bhabhi..aap ek-do din chup chaap nahi baith sakti kya?..maine bhaiyya se promise kiya hai..unke aane tak aapka khayal rakhoonga..

 **RajatM:** 1-2 din kyun, hamesha ke liye naukar jo mil gaya..khush ho na tum..mere beto ko mere khilaaf karke..woh toh acha hai Rajiv yaha nahi hai..warna usse bhi phaas deti apne jaal me.

 **Purvi (calmly):** Aunty..main maanti hoon..mujhe mera khandaan pata nahi hai..magar aap toh apne khoon pe vishwaas rakhiye….meri beizzati main bardasht kar sakti hoon..magar apne pati aur bête jaise devar ki nahi…aap ghar ki badi hai..aage se please aise shabd mat kahiye..

Rajat's mom angrily walks out of the room.

 **Saahil:** Bhabhi..kal..jo hua..woh aapne?

 **Purvi:** Maine kal sab sunn liya thaa Saahil…tumne mujhe maa kaha hai…maa toh bête ki beizzati nahi bardasht kar sakti naa..dekho..jo hua use bhool jaoo..apne bhaiyya se mat kehna kuch..unhe bahut bura lagega..acha baaki kaam main kar loongi..mujhe bureau bhi jaana hai…

Purvi leaves the house and calls Rajat.

 **Rajat:** Purvi…tum theekh ho naa…pain toh nahi hai naa..tumne davaai kha li? Tum ..tum kuch bolti kyun nahi…

 **Purvi:** Rajat..aap bolne denge toh boloongi naa…main theekh hoon…mujhe koi pain nahi hai..aur davaai bhi khaa li….aap kaise hai?

 **Rajat:** hum log sham tak pahunchege..tumhe aise chodke jaane kaa mann nahi thaa…magar kya karoon..

 **Purvi:** aap kab waapas aaoge…

 **Rajat:** Saturday aa jaoonga…apna khayal rakhna okay…

 **Purvi:** Theekh hai…aap bhi..bye..

Purvi is travelling with Vineet and Abhijit for a case, when she spots Rimi on the side of a road with a boy on a motorbike. She asks Abhijit to halt the car and takes a closer look from a distance. Its definitely Rimi and it looks as if there is something going between the boy and her.

 **Abhijit:** Kya baat hai Purvi..

 **Purvi:** Kuch nahi sir..woh mujhe laga meri friend hai..chaliye chalte hai..

She quickly notes the bike number mentally. When she is free she calls up one of her informers and gives him the bike number to get more details of the boy.

Later, she receives her informers call.

 **Purvi:** Haan bolo Irfaan..kya pata chala uske bare me

 **Irfaan:** Madame..ek number ka badmash hai…uska kaam hi ladki fasaana hai..blue films ka dhandha karta hai..aur haan aaj kal koi gang bhi join kar li hai

 **Purvi:** Naam kya hai uska?

 **Irfaan:** uska naam toh pata nahi..magar Rocky bulate hai usko..

Purvi gets tensed on knowing about the boy. She is in two minds, should she tell Rajat about this or not. In the evening while coming back from bureau she spots Rimi going with the boy on a bike. Purvi immediately hails a taxi and goes behind them.

She sees Rimi getting all cozy with the boy on the bike. The boy takes the road outside the city. It's a dark highway which has many small hotels on the sides. Purvi knows very well that this is not a safe place. She calls up Vineet for help and backup. She sees them get down in front of a hotel.

 _ **Will Purvi be able to save Rimi on time? or will this lead to other problems...**_

 _ **Thank you all for your reviews. the number of comments is dipping...are you all not liking this story?**_


	8. Chapter 8

15 mins later Vineet joins her and they both enquire with the reception about Rocky. They approach the hotel room fast and knock it hiding themselves with their guns drawn. Rocky opens the door and Vineet punches him on the face.

Purvi gets in the room and is shocked at the sight. Rimi is lying on the bed, semi conscious and half naked. There is a video recording going on and Rocky is shirtless. Purvi quickly covers Rimi and sprinkles water on her face and slaps her on her cheeks to get her awake.

Rimi falls unconscious , Purvi gets up and slaps Rocky. Rocky confesses to having drugged her and says he had just begun filming their video. Vineet calls up the local police and they drag Rocky away. Purvi and Vineet rush Rimi to the hospital, the doctor administers an injection and tells Purvi that she will be awake in 2 hrs.

Purvi thanks Vineet for the timely help and asks him not to disclose this to anyone. She thanks God that she could save Rimi on time. Purvi shudders to think what could have happened. Rimi wakes up 2 hrs later and finds herself in a hospital. She is scared and Purvi comes by her side.

 **Rimi:** Bhabhi…main..yahan..main toh hotel me…

 **Purvi:** Shaant ho jaoo Rimi..tum bilkul theekh ho..kuch nahi hua tumhe..

Rimi remembers little before she blacked out. She recollects, Rocky getting close to her and trying to remove her clothes.

 **Rimi (crying):** I am sorry Bhabhi….woh Rocky ne….mujhe nahi pata tha…cold drink peene ke baad…

 **Purvi:** Ghabrao mat Rimi…hamne Rocky ko arrest kar liya hai..aur uske paas mili video bhi destroy kar di hai…tum bach gayi..kuch galat hone se pehle tum bach gayi..magar tum uske saath akele kyun gayi ?..woh bhi aisi jagah..

 **Rimi:** usne kaha thaa..ek party hai…hum jaldi waapas aa jayenge...isliye main chali gayi..mujhe laga who mujhse pyaar karta hai...Maine maa se friend ke ghar party ka jhooth bola..

 **Purvi:** acha iske pehle kabhi uske saath akele toh nahi gayi naa..mera matlab..uske paas kuch aur ho sakta hai kya? Tasveere, MMS wagereh..

 **Rimi:** Nahi bhabhi…main Rocky se pehli baar bas pichle hafte mili thi..

 **Purvi:** Rimi..yeh tumhara college ka final year hai…tumhe apne padhai pe dhyaan dena chahiye…yeh pyaar vyaar ek hafte me nahi hota...kisi ke saath aise akele mat nikal jaana…main doctor se puchti hoon, phir hum ghar chalenge okay..

They both reach home its well past 12:30 pm. Purvi is sure her mother-in-law will be angry at her. She sends Rimi ahead of her.

 **RajatM:** Rimi…kahan thi..kitne phone kiye maine….bata..itni der..tum toh 10 baje aane waali thi naa...

 **Rimi:** who..main..maaa she hesitates and at that moment Purvi enters the house. As she expected her attention shifts to Purvi.

 **RajatM:** ohhh..aa gayi tum…kal toh bahut bimaar thi…bed se utha nahi jaa raha thaa..ek din me itna sudhaar…Hmmphhh…Pati ghar par nahi hai..toh ghar pe aana pasand nahi hai kya? Kal maine tumhare devar ko daata toh aankhen dikhaane lagi..aaj kya kahoon…pati aur devar ke alaawa bhi koi aur hai kya?

Purvi keeps silent aware that opening her mouth will only worsen the situation.

 **RajatM (becomes bold due to Purvi's silence):** ab chup kyun ho? Lagta hai maine sach kaha…hmmphh…ek din kisika paap apne pet me lekar mere bête ke sar par daalegi...jo khud shayad najayaz ho..usse aur kya umeed rakh sakte hai..hmmphhh..

Purvi's blood rises and she feels dizzy. Rimi rushes to hold her. She makes her sit on the sofa and gets water from the kitchen.

 **Rimi:** Maaaa…kya bol rahi ho …tumhe bilkul sharam nahi hai kya….woh Rajat bhaiyya ki wife hai…hamare ghar ki bahu hai…aap aisa bartaav kyun kar rahi hai..

 **Purvi:** Rimi tum please kuch mat bolo...apne kamre me jaaoo..

 **RajatM (angry and slaps Rimi):** isne tujhe bhi patti padhaa di? Mujhse aise baat karegi..mujhe besharam keh rahi hai tu? She walks off to her room.

 **Rimi:** Bhabhi..I am really sorry…main pata nahi bewajah aapko itne saal galat samajh rahi thi…kya aap mujhe kabhi maaf karengi?

 **Purvi:** chodo yeh sab..maafi waafi….main hamesha tumse pyaar karti thi aur karoongi..tum meri choti bahen jaisi ho na..

 **Rimi:** Bhabhi..ek baat boloon…aapki shaadi ke baad Rajat bhaiyya jab bhi mujhe rakhi pe ya bday pe gift dete aa rahe hai..mujhe who sab bahut bahut pasand aaye hai..yeh sab aapki choice hai naa?

 **Purvi:(smiling)** toh tum yeh keh rahi ho..tumhare bhaiyya ki choice pehle achi nahi thi?

 **Rimi(proud):** mere bhaiyya ki choice sabse achi hi hai..aapko jo choose kiya unhone..sach me bhabhi…aap dono..ekdum perfect ho ek doosre ke liye..matlab mujhe yeh samajh nahi aata kaun kisse jyaada pyaar karta hai…

Rimi warms up to Purvi. Next day onwards Rimi becomes serious towards her studies. The days pass by and Rajat arrives home from Kolkata.

 **Rimi:** Arre bhaiyya..aap aagaye..baithiye naa..main..main chai banati hoon…

Rajat knows that Purvi is working on a case and hence is not home that day. He keeps his luggage, freshens up, changes his clothes and sits on the sofa. Rimi comes in with tea and snacks.

 **Rajat:** Sab log kahan hai?

 **Rimi:** Saahil class gaya hai..Maa bagal waali aunty ke saath bhajan gayi hai mandir me..shaam ko late aayengi…

 **Rajat:** Theekh hai…

 **Rimi (hesitatingly):** Bhaiyya….

 **Rajat:** (keeps his tea down): Kya baat hai? Kuch paise chahiye kya?

 **Rimi (tears in her eyes and hugs Rajat):** I am sorry Bhaiyya….mujhe..please maaf kar do…

 **Rajat (confused):** Maafi….kya bol rahi hai tu?...Rimi..kya baat hai..

Rimi narrates the entire Rocky incident, how he drugged her, Purvi's timely intervention and later the dirty and cruel words used by their mother for Purvi.

 **Rimi:** Bhaiyya…I am sorry..main aisa aage nahi karoongi..apne padhai pe dhyaan doongi…promise bhaiyya..

Rajat listens to everything in silence. Purvi has not even mentioned a single word to him. He is both angry and in awe. Angry- at Rimi for being so careless and in awe – of Purvi for saving his family honour and tolerating all insults, yet not replying to them to keep peace in the family.

 **Rajat (angry):** Utho..Rimi…tumne jo kiya…who bahut badi bewkoofi thi….maine aisi ummeed nahi ki thi tumse…main tumhe tabhi maaf karoonga jab tum apne padhai me acha karke dikhaoogi….tum ab se apne exams tak sirf ghar se college aur waapas aaogi…kuch dino ke liye akele bahar jaana bandh..

Rimi nods her head and agrees.

 **Rajat (softens):** Rimi tum sirf meri choti bahen nahi….meri beti jaisi ho..tumhare paidaa hote hi maa bahut bimaar thi…tab maine hi tumhe apne god me khillaya hai, lori gaake sulaya hai…main chahta hoon..tum zindagi me kuch bano….yeh pyaar, ishq ke liye bahut waqt milega tumhe…theekh hai..waise chai achi banayi tumne…

 **Rimi:** Bhabhi ne sikhaaya mujhe...Bhaiyya ek baat boloon…aapne sach me bahut achi bhabhi di hai hame…Thank you..Rajat hugs her and smiles.

He awaits impatiently for Purvi to return. He has to thank her, say sorry to her, kiss her till morning, love her the whole night…

Purvi reaches home late by 11 pm. Rajat opens the door and his face has a big smile on seeing her. Purvi instantly feels fresh and happy to see him. They both want to hug each other and come closer, but Rajat's mom comes in the room and they control themselves.

 **Rajat:** Purvi..itni der kaise ho gayi? Aur tum ghar kaise aayi? Tumhara phone kyun bandh hai?

 **Purvi:** Inspector sahib..mujhe saas toh lene dijiye….woh DCP sir ke saath meeting late chali..mujhe Abhijit sir ne lift di ghar tak…mere phone ki battery dead ho gayi hai..

 **RajatM:** yeh toh tumhare naa rehte roz ho raha thaa…hmmmphh..aaj toh phir bhi jaldi aayi hai..pati jo ghar aa gaya hai..

 **Rajat:** Maa..Purvi ek CID inspector hai..hamare liye din-raat, Saturday-Sunday kuch nahi hota..Purvi tum fresh ho jaoo…milke khaate hai..

 **Purvi:** Aapne khaana nahi khayaa? Bas 2 min me aayi..

After dinner, Purvi completes her remaining work and then Rajat comes into the kitchen. She is wiping the dishes, he latches the door and hugs her from behind.

 **Rajat:** Kaisi ho tum Purvi..kya abhi bhi naraaz ho mujhse..mujhe maaf kardo please..

Purvi turns and looks into his eyes. He looks down in guilt. Purvi kisses him on his cheek and hugs him.

 **Purvi:** Rajat..yeh hum dono ka faisla thaa….aap apne aap ko itna bura mat banaiyiye….sab theekh ho jayega...main naraaz nahi thi..bas thoda dukhi thi..ab theekh hoon...

 **Rajat (hugs her real tight):** I love you Purvi..I love you…maine ..maine tumhe bahut miss kiya…bahut zyaada

 **Purvi (getting cozy in the hug):** maine bhi…bahut miss kiya…she draws designs on his t-shirt with her nails.

Rajat comes out of the hug and holds her hands and kisses them.

 **Purvi:** Rajat..mujhe aapse kuch zaroori baat karni hai..woh…ahh..Rimi ke bare me..aap..aap gussa mat hona..uski koi galti nahi hai….kuch din pehle maine…she starts..but Rajat interrupts her..

 **Rajat:** mujhe sab pata hai..Rimi ne mujhe sab bata diya…Thank you Purvi (he holds her face). Thank you bhi ek chota shabd hai..tumne mujhpar, mere parivar par itna bada ehsaan kiya hai…main kaise tumhe thank you kahoon…

 **Purvi:** ohhhhhhhh…toh ab aap mujhe thank you kahenge…Kolkata me kitne rasgulle khaaye aapne?itna meetha meetha bol rahe ho….Rimi meri bhi bahen hai…

 **Rajat:** haan..woh toh hai….tum dono ka behno waala pyaar dekh liya maine…tum use training jo de rahi ho aaj kal …he holds her by her waist and pulls her to him.

 **Purvi (dreamily):** Rajat….I love you…She puts her hands around his neck..

He picks her up suddenly and turns in circles, she gasps..

 **Purvi:** yeh kya kar rahe hai aap? Main gir jaoongi…

 **Rajat:** Tum nahi main gir jaoonga…kitni moti ho gayi hoooooo…..he sets her down and imitates as if his back is broken because of her weight. She pinches him on his arm, he yells loudly "Ouch". She covers his mouth.

 **Purvi:** Shhhhh…Saahil bahar hai..sun lega…Rajat has a naughty look and removes her hand.

 **Rajat (holding her and whispering in her ears):** Tumhe yaad hai..jab pehli baar hum dono ne iss kitchen me…tum aise hi chillayi thi aur maine yehi kaha tha Saahil ke bare me.. She blushes red and turns her face way. He is talking about the first time they had got intimate in the same kitchen.

Rajat holds her from behind and grazes her cheek with his cheek. She feels warm and his stubble pricks and creates small arrows to shoot up and down her face ... She holds his cheek and moans softly.

The lights are switched off and they lie next to each other staring into their eyes deeply. Purvi moves in closer and kisses him on his lips..

 **Purvi:** Goodnight Rajat…

 **Rajat:** Goodnight Purvi..

She kisses him again and says "goodnight Rajat"…he looks surprised.

 **Rajat:** aaj 2-2 goodnight kiss? She moves even more closer and touches his lips with her finger.

 **Purvi:** itne din ham saath nahi the… yeh sab pending hai..maine roz kiss ka promise kiya tha naa..

 **Rajat (hugging her and rubbing his nose on hers):** Toh…hisaab kya hai?…kitne kisses pending hai?..raat bhar sone ka iraada nahi hai kya?

 **Purvi (rubbing her lips on his chin):** waise bhi..hum itne dino baad mile hai…kya aap aaj raat bhar mujhe sone dete? She raises an eyebrow…He laughs softly and pins her down taking her lips in a deep kiss. As wished by Rajat they both kiss until dawn and make love together the whole night...

 **Some months pass, Anisha's godh bharai (Baby shower)**

Anisha and Rajiv arrive in India for Anisha's godh bharai. The function is arranged in a huge banquet hall. Rajat knows that this situation will be uncomfortable for Purvi and he suggests her to not attend and gives an excuse of important case.

His mother doesn't want to waste this opportunity of humiliating Purvi and hence reasons with both of them.

 **RajatM:** Kaam toh hota rahega…lekin hamare ghar ki pehli godh bharai hai..kitna kaam hai..hamare ghar ka bada beta aur uski biwi nahi hogi toh khaandaan ki kya izzat reh jayegi…tumhare bhai ke liye bahut bada din hai..baaki tum dono ki marzi..

 **Purvi:** Rajat…aunty theekh keh rahi hai..hume chalna chahiye..

 **Rajat:** Purvi..tum samajh nahi rahi ho..kahin maa ne tumhare saath kuch….

 **Purvi:** Rajat..woh aapki maa hai..aap kuch zyaada hi chinta karte hai..aap bureau jaayiye…sham ko time pe aa jayiye..she kisses him on his cheeks and sends him off.

It's a ladies function so Rajat goes to work and will join the family for dinner.

There are lots of rituals and Purvi helps the ladies with all work. The most important ritual of gifting rice to the would be mother takes place. One by one all married ladies from both families bless Anisha and fill her lap with rice, coconut, fruits and give a gift. Purvi has brought a gift for Anisha, but she remains in the background with Rimi. Anisha's mother sees Purvi and calls her ahead to do the ritual.

Purvi hesitates but then fills a plate with rice, coconut and fruits. With trembling hands she goes smiling towards Anisha.

Purvi's mother-in-law whispers into the ears of Anisha's grandmother who is very orthodox and old-times minded.

 **RajatM:** Yeh mere bade bête ki biwi hai…shaadi ko 6 saal hone ko hai….abhi tak bacha nahi hua..

 **Grandmother:** Kyun? Baanjh hai kya?

 **RajatM:** shayad…who anaath hai…kya dharam..kya jaat hai..pata nahi..mere bête me koi kami nahi hai..dekha naa..Rajiv toh shaadi hote hi baap banne waala hai..toh Rajat bhi theekh hoga..

Purvi is about to start the ritual, the grandmother loudly asks her to stop. Anisha's mother rushes to the grandma. The grandma scolds Anisha's mother in gujrati asking how she could ask a woman whose religion or caste is not known and who is childless to do the ritual. Purvi doesn't understand what they are talking exactly but she understands the sentiments. Many women start whispering among themselves.

Purvi can hear random words – "anaath", "baanjh", "dharam", she feels highly embarrassed and with tears in her eyes, rushes out quietly. She cries bitterly in the bathroom.

She remembers her dark days in the orphanage, how she would wait everyday for someone to adopt her. Years passed by and she completed her studies. She was this quiet girl who had no idea what to do in life, no friends and guide. A visit by ACP Pradyuman Singh in the orphanage gave her the direction. She joined CID training deciding to dedicate her life to the country.

She started her work as a junior inspector, making friends with other members – Shreya, Vineet, Nikhil and respected her seniors – Daya, Abhijit and Rajat. A chance led Purvi to work with Rajat in 2-3 cases. She found him to be brave, intelligent but nature wise quiet just like her. Their bond soon blossomed to friendship and then love. He never cared for her background, her lack of status - he loved her for what she is. He introduced her to his father, who absolutely loved her in their first and only meet and approved of their relation. Things looked up bright for Purvi and Rajat, when fate played a cruel trick. Rajat's father passed away and Rajat was forced by his mother to marry Rita to get their family out of trouble.

Another twist of fate brought them together and its been 6 years now but still her mother-in-law hasn't accepted her and she feels her background of being an orphan will be a black mark in her life forever.

She cries some more to ease the pain in her heart when she hears Rimi knocking on the door. Purvi wipes her tears, washes her face and opens the door.

 _ **I realise this story is bit sad and someone suggested me to add some happiness in RajVi's life...I have added some romance as right now their love, understanding is happiness for them...in the story ahead too I shall add some more romance, some light fun but they still have to face some problems before they get lifelong happiness !**_

 _ **Keep reading and suggesting..I love it..Thank you to readers and reviewers...**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Rimi:** Bhabhi..Maa dhoondh rahi hai..woh gifts ki bag kahan hai?

 **Purvi:** Haan ..main aati hoon..tum jaao..

 **Rimi:** Bhabhi..aap theekh ho?

 **Purvi:** Haan..woh contact lens me kuch problem tha..ab theekh hoon…

Rimi and Purvi walk together towards the banquet hall when Anisha walks towards them with her sister. Apparently she was feeling very tired and hence is going to her room for some rest. They are walking by sides of a wall and at the turn do not see each other. Rimi who is walking fast, bumps into Anisha who falls behind with surprise and impact. She loses her balance and Purvi quickly holds her and tries to break her fall. But Anisha topples over and falls. Her whole body weight falls on Purvi's one arm. Purvi has broken her fall and reduced the impact. Anisha screams due to some pain and mostly fear.

Rajat's mom and Rajiv rush on hearing her screams and see both Purvi and Anisha on the ground. Rajiv panics and with the help of some relatives rushes Anisha to hospital. Rajat's mom also goes with him.

 **Rimi:** Bhabhi..bhabhi..aap theekh ho..She sees Purvi clutching her arm which looks very swollen now.

 **Purvi (great pain):** main theekh hoon..tum Anisha ke saath jaao….

 **Rimi:** Bhabhi..woh sab log chale gaye..aap chalo mere saath..doctor ke paas..dekho bahut soojan hai haath me..

Rimi takes Purvi to a doctor who bandages the fracture on her arm and dresses her wound on the head. Rajat rushes home as soon as he hears the news of Anisha's fall and Purvi's fracture.

 **Rajat:** Yeh kya ho gaya Purvi..tumhe dard ho raha hoga naa…koi painkiller khaayi tumne..

 **Purvi (worried):** Rajat..aap meri fikar chodd dijiye…Anisha kaisi hai? Kuch pata chala..

 **Rajat:**..maine abhi Rajiv se baat ki…who bilkul theekh hai…bas thoda darr gayi hai…baby ko bhi koi problem nahi hai…usse kal discharge kar denge..abhi aaraam kar rahi hai..Maa bhi nikal gayi hai hospital se Buaji aur Mamaji ke saath..aate hi honge..

Rajat's mom enters the house in great anger. She walks up straight to Purvi and slaps her hard on her cheek. Purvi staggers at the impact , Rajat holds her and her cheek turns dark red. Her lips tremble and she feels drops of blood on her upper lip.

 **Rajat (angrily): MAAAAAA….yeh kya kiya aapne?**

 **RajatM(very angry): Chupp…aaj mere khandaan ki izzat mitti me milaadi isne…are tum aurat ho yaa Daayan…khud toh ek bacha nahi jan sakti, jalan ke maare mere vansh ko mitaane chali thi? Anisha ke gharwaalon ke saamne meri naak kata di..sab log baat kar rahe the….iss baanjh ko aise shubh mauke pe kyun bulaya? Mere ghar ka peecha kyun nahi chodti…Rajat..tumne iss anaath ladki ko laake poore khaandaan pe kalank la diyaa…Baanjh kahinki!**

Rajat holds Purvi's hands and walks upto his mother.

 **Rajat yells:** Purvi baanjh nahi hai..nahi hai woh baanjh….

 **Rajat :** yeh sab meri wajah se hua hai….shaadi ke baad se mere kehne pe haste haste family planning ke liye pills khaa rahi hai….. Dil me har din maa banne ki tamanna rakhke …sirf meri madat karne ke liye..lekin kismat bhi dekho Maa..iske bavjood 7 mahine pehle Purvi maa banne waali thi….Purvi holds his hands tight asking him to be quiet.

 **Rajat:** nahi Purvi..main tumhare baare me aur galat nahi sunn sakta…haan maa…Purvi bhi pregnant thi….magar phir se meri wajah se…mere kehne pe…..usne abortion karvaaya…agar uss din maine faisla badal liya hota toh aaj…aaj Anisha ke saath Purvi ki bhi godh bharai ho rahi hoti …aur do mahine baad..hamare haathon me bhi ek bacha hota…he breaks down.

 **Buaji:** Rajat..yeh kya bol rahe ho? Bahu ka abortion? Aisi kya majboori thi?

 **Rajat (wipes his tears):** Main meri haalat ko majboori nahi keh sakta buaji…baba ka karz mere liye majboori nahi hai...mera farz hai…magar iss farz ne hamare bache ko cheen liya..

Purvi sobs loudly reliving the pain and hurt. Everyone is shocked at this revelation and gather around Rajat and Purvi to console them. Rajat's mother is unimpressed.

 **RajatM:** Tumne kaha aur maine maan liya…tum kab samjhoge Rajat..isski chikni chupdi baton me tum poori tarah se phass gaye ho…kya pata kiska paap thaa…jo do aasoo baha diye, abortion bhi karva liya..waah

 **Rajat (getting angrier):** Maa…aap hadh se bahar jaa rahi hai…mat bhooliye Purvi meri patni hai..aur main uske bare me aisi koi bhi gandi baat nahi sunn sakta..

 **Mamaji (pleading with folded hands):** Didi…bas kijiye…kyun uss bhali si bachi ko badnaam kar rahi hai aap?…itni achi bahu mili hai…aapko toh khush hona chahiye…

 **RajatM:** Khushi manaoo? Kiss baat ki? Aisi bahu milne ki jo ek mard se khush nahi hai…pati ke alaava devar ko bhi nacha rahi hai…aur pata nahi..kiss kisko…poochiye isse jab Rajat ek hafte ke liye ghar se bahar thaa….yeh roz raat der se ghar kyun aati thi..ek din toh 12:30 baje aayi..kaunse ache ghar ki ladki itne der se ghar aati hai..woh bhi jab uska pati shaher me naa ho? Aisi kya case ki poochtach ho rahi thi? Uske ek din pehle bimaari ka bahana karke ghar par hi rahi…devar se seva karvaayi…doosre hi din itni theekh ho gayi…sabar nahi kiya gaya hoga na…bolo….bolti kyun nahi..

 **Rimi:** main batati hoon maa….

 **Rajat (firmly, softly):** Rimi…nahi… kuch mat kaho please….Purvi also nods her head as No…

 **Rimi (disgusted):** Nahi Bhaiyya…bhabhi pe itna ganda ilzaam..Chee!..Maa uss din bhabhi isliye late aayi kyunki who meri izzat bacha rahi thi…

 **Mamaji (shocked):** Kya? Yeh kya bol rahi hai tu Rimi?

 **Rimi:** Haan mamaaji..main Rocky naam ke ladke ke pyaar ke jaal me phass gayi…itni pagal ho gayi ki uske saath akele ek hotel me chali gayi…usne mujhe nasheeli davai pilaayi aur …aur…meri video….she sobs..Bhabhi ne sahi waqt pe aake mujhe bacha liya….Rocky ko arrest karvaaya, meri video destroy kar di…who uss din isliye late huyi kyunki main 2 ghante hospital me behosh thi…agar bhabhi nahi hoti toh aaj..tumhe jis khaandan ke naam pe naaz hai naa maa..ussi ke naam mitti me mil jaata….tum bahar kya mooh dikhaati maa? Batao?

Rajat's mother slaps Rimi.

 **RajatM:** besharam kahinki…apna mooh kaala karne chali thi…kya yeh sab sikhaaya tujhe maine?

 **Rajat (hugging Rimi and consoling her):** Rehne do maa..Rimi ne waada kiya hai..aisa waapas nahi karegi….woh ab se padhai pe dhyaan degi…

 **Rimi (crying):** Maa…iss sabme Purvi bhabhi ki koi galti nahi hai…aaj bhi jo hua who ek accident tha…Anisha bhabhi ko mera dhakka laga tha Maa….sach boloon toh agar Purvi bhabhi ne sahi waqt pe unhe nahi pakda hota toh shayad Anisha bhabhi aur bacha….

 **Rajat (going near his mother and talking softly):** maa…Purvi ko hamare ghar aaye 6 saal ho gaye..usne iss 6 saal me hamesha ghar ka bhala socha..hum sab ka bhala socha…woh pehle din se aapko 'Maa' bolne ke liye tadap rahi hai…aap jaanti hai…hamare shaadi ke baad usne mujhse kya waada liya?

Rajat's mother looks up in his eyes.

 **Rajat:** (holds his mother's hand) Usne mujhse kaha…"Maa ki naraazgi jaayaz hai..woh mujhe shayad nahi apnayengi…lekin aap waada kijiye ki aap maa se kabhi naraaz nahi rahenge"… Shaadi ke agle hi din jab aapne Purvi ko naajayaz tak kaha..ussi waqt main usse lekar ghar chodke jaane waala tha..usne mujhe apni kasam di maa…ghar na chodne ke liye…..Maa please..ab toh Purvi ko apnaa lijiye…maine aap logon ko kabhi bataya nahi…magar Baba ko bhi Purvi bahut pasand thi…who khud isse ghar ki bahu banana chahte the..Baba ki pasand toh kabhi galat nahi ho sakti naa Maa….please maa…

Purvi wipes her tears and is consoled by Buaji and Rimi. Rajat's mother looks at Purvi and without saying anything walks to her room.

 **Purvi (crying):** Rajat…maa..mera matlab aunty…Rajat…please…unse baat karo..woh mere wajah se..naraaz hai..Rajat…main maafi maangti hoon..she is blabbering on in panic and tension.

Rajat hugs her and tries to quieten her..she is crying bitterly.

 **Rajat:** Purvi..shhhhh….shhhh….tumhari galti nahi hai…tumhe aaram karna chahiye..chalo…Maa ko akele rehne do…sab theekh ho jayega..

 **Mamaji:** haan Rajat…bahu ko andar le jaao…Didi ki chinta mat karo…sab theekh ho jayega..

Rajat takes Purvi inside, she is still crying with sobs.

 **Rajat (concerned tone):** Purvi..please…rona bandh karo..nahi toh bimaar ho jaoogi….please meri baat maano..

 **Purvi (hyper and in tension):** Rajat..sab…sab theekh ho jayegaa naa…Maa…tum sabse baat karegi naa….mujhse zindagi bhar baat nahi karegi toh bhi mujhe koi problem nahi hai..magar aap sabke saath khoon ka rishta hai..Main..main iss ghar se chali jaoon..toh woh maan jayengi ? haan…main..main kal hi chali jaati hoon…aap..aap mujhe divorce de do..aur…maa ki pasand ki ladki se shaadi kar lo…she again blabbers..

 **Rajat (yells at her): Purvi…Bass…..chup ho jaao..ekdum chupp** …he holds her by shoulders. **Koi kahin nahi jaayega iss ghar se**..he softens…please Purvi…aise mat bolo…main jee nahi paaoonga tumhare bina..he hugs her and they both cry. Some time later, he caresses her, she falls asleep. He places her on the mattress and wipes the traces of tears from her cheeks…..

 **Next morning**

Everyone gathers in the drawing room awaiting Rajat's mom to come out of her room. Buaji and Rimi do the cooking and house work as Purvi's arm is bandaged. Purvi is jittery and keeps on looking at the bedroom. Finally the door to her room opens and her mother-in-law steps out with her eyes down. She walks up to the family, everyone falls silent. She walks up to Purvi, Purvi takes two steps back. Rajat comes near her and holds her hand tight, giving her support.

 **RajatM:** Kal raat…jo kuch hua….woh ho gaya…main jaan chuki hoon ki tumne sab ka maan jeet liya iss ghar me…Purvi and Rajat look at her with hope and happiness.

 **RajatM:** itna ki ab shayad kisiko bhi meri zaroorat nahi hai….she looks at Rajat….

 **Rajat:** maa…aap yeh..kya…Rajat's mother raises a hand asking him to stop talking.

 **RajatM:** maine Rajiv aur Anisha ke saath London jaane ka faisla kiya hai..Rajiv se baat ho gayi hai…mera visa aa jayega jaldi…main iss ghar se chali jaoongi..phir tum baith jaa naa..iss ghar ke raani banke..She walks out of the house to the temple..

Purvi sits back on the sofa. Rajat places an arm on her shoulders.

 **Rajat (tired and sad):** mamaaji….main kya karoon?….main haar gaya hoon…

 **Mamaji:** Rajat beta….jaane do tumhari maa ko…..main unhe bachpan se jaanta hoon..woh bahut ziddi hai…Purvi beta..tum dil chota mat karo…tumne bahu hone ke saara farz bahut ache se nibhayaa hai..kaash mera beta umar me tumse bada hota…toh main tumhe meri bahu bana letaa…Rajat, sach me tumne ek heera chuna hai apne liye..heera..

Rajat smiles at his uncle. Purvi is still not convinced, she looks up in Rajat's eyes with fear and sadness.

 **Rajat (sympathy):** Purvi…sab theekh ho jayega…chalo..mujhe jaana hai bureau..tum aaraam karna okay..

In a month or so, Rajiv arranges for his mother's travel to London. Rimi helps her mother with shopping and packing. Finally the day of her travel arrives. She has all these days ignored Purvi and Purvi also stays out of her sight for most of the time. They all leave for the airport, Purvi declines to come.

 **Purvi:** Rajat…main..jaate jaate Maa..i mean aunty ka mood kharab nahi karna chahti..

 **Rajat:** theekh hai..tum khaana khaake so jaanaa…hum log aajayenge…

 **Airport:**

Rajat, Rimi and Saahil touch their mother's feet. She doesn't say anything just touches their heads.

 **Rajat:** Maa…phone karna…apna khayal rakhna…aur…aap please…waapas jaldi aa jaana…hum sab aapko bahut miss karenge..

 **RajatM:** Main ussi jagah jaati hoon jahan meri izzat ho…

Rajat nods his head and they all wave out to her.

They all reach home to see a crying Purvi. She has not eaten food and is still blaming herself for her mother-in-law's decision.

 **Saahil:** Bhabhi..please..mat royiye…maa ko jaana tha who chali gayi…aap apne aap ko mat blame kijiye..

 **Rimi:** Haan…Maa toh aisi hi ziddi hai..baba ki bhi nahi sunti thi…chaliye khaana khaa lijiye..

 **Purvi (crying):** Rajat…aunty ..aunty kabhi waapas aayengi yahan? Aur agar nahi aayi toh?

Rajat doesn't speak, but takes a small bite of food and places it in her mouth.

 **Rajat:** Purvi..main maa ko bahut ache se jaanta hoon..woh mere, Rimi aur Saahil ke bina nahi reh sakti..thode din me yeh sab theekh ho jayega..aur waise bhi..yeh ghar maa ka hi hai…itni jaldi tumhare haath me jaane nahi degi…he jokes and smiles. Rimi and Saahil laugh too..

They all together feed her food and she feels happy to have them as her family.

 **At Night:**

Rajat is caressing Purvi's hairs and her head is on his chest.

 **Purvi:** Rajat…ek baat poochoon. She lifts her head and looks at him..aapko kabhi aisa nahi laga ki mere Maa-baap kaun honge…Main kis dharam ki hoon..mera past kya hoga?

Rajat sighs and holds her tight, kissing her forehead.

 **Rajat:** Purvi…maine tumse pyaar kiya hai…sirf tumse..tumhare iss khoobsurat dil se..mujhe koi farak nahi padta tum kis dharam ki ho..tumhare parents kaun hai…sach boloon…who jo bhi hai..main roz unko thank you kehta hoon….tumhe banane ke liye..

 **Purvi:** Rajatt…aap..aap bahut ache ho….main bahut lucky hoon..mujhe aap, aunty, Saahil, Rimi yeh sab mile..shayad mere mummy papa bhi mujhe kabhi itna pyaar nahi karte jitna aap mujhe karte ho..

 **Rajat:** Nahi..main lucky hoon..ki mujhe tum mili ho…

 **Purvi (smiles):** Nahi..main lucky hoon..

 **Rajat:** Acha theekh hai..ek kaam karte hai..toss karte hai..heads aaya toh main lucky hoon..Tumhe mujhe kiss karna hoga..aur tails aaya toh tum lucky..main tumhe kiss karoonga…okay !

 **Purvi:** Kya? Dono cases me aap hi lucky ho….she hits him

 **Rajat:** Kyun? Main hi kyun? Tumhe pasand nahi hai kya yeh sab..he goes closer..Purvi hides her blushing face in his chest….They both 'taste' their luck by sealing their lips in a kiss..

 **Next morning**

Purvi calls Rimi to the kitchen and asks her to light the diya.

 **Rimi:** Main kyun bhabhi…aap hain naa…ab toh maa bhi nahi hai ghar pe…

 **Purvi:** Nahi Rimi…Maa ne mera matlab aunty ne mujhe yeh haq nahi diya hai ab tak…who ghar pe nahi hai..magar yeh ghar toh unka hi hai naa…isliye unke waapas aane tak tum diya jalaana….

They all carry on with their lives. Soon they get news that Anisha has delivered a baby boy. They all video chat and see the baby. Their mother looks extremely happy and shows off the baby and Anisha to all. She looks very settled in Rajiv's huge house and looks proud of his status.

 _ **Rajat's love for Purvi is rock solid..which is what keeps her going on ahead in life.. These two pure souls only disperse love around..will their mother ever understand them..will she ever leave her ego aside? Keep reading next chapters...**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Some months later**

Rajat and Purvi return home very tired. They have been working on some complicated cases since 1 month for long hours and finally it got resolved today. Rajat and Purvi get great accolades and the ACP hints that they both may get a promotion soon.

Rajat opens the house with his keys and sees decorations in the drawing room. Purvi is surprised too.

 **Rajat:** Purvi..aaj kiska bday hai? 1 mahine se kuch bhi dhyaan nahi hai mera..

 **Purvi:** haan..sahi kaha..aaj date kya hai?

Saahil and Rimi come inside with a cake. They set it on the table and pull a surprised Purvi and Rajat towards it..

 **Rajat:** Kiska b'day hai aaj? Sorry who hum dono itne busy the case me..kuch dhyaan hi nahi hai…aaj date kya hai?

 **Rimi:** Kya bhaiyya…aap aaj ka din bhool gaye? Bhabhi aap bhi?

They both are very tired and cannot think and give up..

 **Saahil:** aaj aap dono ki wedding anniversary hai…congratulations Bhaiyya aur Bhabhi!

Rajat and Purvi look at the calendar and realise it is their 7th wedding anniversary. They look at each other and smile in apology. They had completely forgotten it..

 **Rimi:** Chaliye cake toh cut kijiye…aaj pehli baar aapki anniversary hum log celebrate karenge..chaliye naa..

Rajat and Purvi hold the knife together and cut the cake. They wish a happy anniversary to each other and feed cake to themselves and Saahil and Rimi..

 **Saahil:** Acha bhaiyya..aap bhabhi ko kya gift de rahe hai…aur Bhabhi aap bhaiyya ko kya gift kar rahi hai?

They both look at each other and smile..

 **Rimi:** Haan..haan..hum jaante hai..aap log ek doosre ko kuch bhi nahi dete ho..dher saare pyaar ke alaava..Purvi hits Rimi on her head.

 **Rimi (serious tone):** Hum jante hai..aap log apna anniversary, bhabhi ka bday yeh sab kabhi nahi manaate ho..maa ko bura naa lage isliye..She brightens up..Lekin iss saal koi bahana nahi chalega..Maine aur Saahil ne aap ke liye ek surprise plan kiya hai..chaliye uthiye aur tayyar ho jayiye…

Saahil and Rimi pull Rajat and Purvi.. they keep on asking whats the surprise..

 **Rajat:** Arre surprise kya hai? Kuch toh bolo..dekho zyaada kharcha toh nahi kiya hai naa tum logo ne?

 **Saahil:** Nahi bhaiyya..simple hai, sweet hai bilkul aap dono ki tarah…hame pata hai aap dono ko apne aap par zyaada paisa kharcha karna pasand nahi hai..ab chalo…didi aap bhabhi ko tayyar karo..main bhaiyya ko sambhalta hoon…

Rimi takes Purvi to the bedroom and shuts the door from inside.

 **Purvi:** Rimi..bata naa…kya plan kiya hai?… Rimi hands a small gift to Purvi. She opens it to find a beautiful light pink saree with a matching earrings and necklace set.

 **Rimi:** aap pe bahut acha lagega..bhaiyya ka favorite color hai..chaliye jaldi se pahen lijiye..phir main aapka make up aur hairstyle karti hoon..

On the other hand, Saahil hands Rajat new clothes to wear. It's a purple shirt and cream colored trousers. He also gifts Rajat a new watch. Rajat hugs his brother and changes clothes and awaits Purvi's entry from the bedroom.

Rimi has done Purvi's make up keeping it light and simple, she is combing her hairs. Purvi is smiling and blushing. Rimi is about to tie her hairs in a bun, when Purvi stops her..

 **Purvi:** Nahi..Rimi..woh..Rajat ko khule baal pasand hai..she looks down blushing.

 **Rimi:** Bhabhi…aap bahut sundar dikh rahi hai…aaj bhaiyya ki khair nahi..

Rimi makes Purvi stand and slowly takes her out to the drawing room. Rajat hears the sound of the door opening and he turns his head to see Purvi dressed in a pink saree looking very beautiful and breathtaking. He continues to stare at her and Purvi blushes even more looking at his reaction. Rajat doesn't realise when Purvi comes near him.

Saahil clears his throat, Rajat snaps back and looks down in shyness.

 **Saahil:** Bhaiyya..aap ko poori raat milegi bhabhi ko aise ghoorne ke liye…toh chaliye aapka surprise part-2 pending hai..

They close their eyes and take them towards the dining table. They open their eyes and see the table is set with dinner and candlelight!

 **Rimi:** Kaisa laga surprise?

 **Purvi (surprised):** yeh tum dono ne kiya..bahut sundar hai..Thank you..

 **Saahil:** Ab aap log aaram se apna dinner kijiye..hum dono aapko akela chod ke jaa rahe hai..aaj yeh poora ghar sirf aapke liye khaali hai…

 **Purvi:** Kya?..kahan jaa rahe ho?..khaana toh khaake jaoo..Rajat glares at her..

 **Rimi (giggles at Rajat's expressions):** Bhabhi..aap bhi naa…hum log kabab me haddi nahi banna chahte…hum dono ne khaana khaa liya..Saahil call centre ke night shift pe jaa raha hai aur main apni friend Reema ke ghar jaa rahi hoon..Kal subah aa jaoongi….Saahil jaldi chalo isse pehle ki bhaiyya hume dhakke maarke nikaal de…hahahaha…

 **Rajat (coming closer to Rimi and saahil):** Haan..haan..itne samajhdaar ho toh jaldi phoooto naa yaha se…

 **Rimi (pulling Saahil and opening the door):** Lagta hai bhaiyya ko bahut jaldi hai..shayad bhookh lagi hai..best of luck Bhabhi….she teases them and they both run away leaving Rajat and Purvi alone to celebrate their anniversary.

Rajat and Purvi smile and hug each other. They have dinner together and then switch off the lights in drawing room leaving just a small lamp on. Purvi sits on the floor and Rajat lies on her lap. She is caressing his hairs and he is kissing her free hand.

 **Rajat:** Purvi…itne saare saal kaise chale gaye..mujhe yakeen nahi ho raha hai..

 **Purvi:** Mujhe bhi nahi pata Rajat..magar har din aapke saath guzaar ke bahut acha laga..aur aage bhi acha hi rahega..

He gets up and holds her hands.

 **Rajat:** Purvi…bas kuch aur saal…aaj ACP sir ne hum dono ki promotion ki baat ki hai….agar sab theekh raha toh baba ka karzaa hum jaldi chuka payenge.. aur phir…

 **Purvi (looks at him with hope):** Phir…

 **Rajat (hugs her gently):** Phir main…tum aur hamari sweet si pyaari si ek nanhi pari..

 **Purvi (smiles and tightens hug):** sweet sa pyara sa rajkumar kyun nahi?

 **Rajat:** Nahi…mujhe ek ladki hi chahiye

 **Purvi:** aur mujhe ek ladka chahiye..

They both come out of the hug and look at each other and at the same time Rajat says "Ladki" and Purvi says "Ladka"…they both smile and laugh.

 **Purvi (with tears):** Rajat…kya yeh kabhi sach hoga..kya main phir se maa banoongi?

 **Rajat (wipes her tears and cheerfully talks):** Pata hai..bachpan me meri daadi kehti thi jab do log ek saath agar bolte hai..toh dono baate sach ho jaati hai…dekhna…hamari zindagi me zaroor ek din – ek ladka aur ek ladki honge..They both hug and sliently pray for this to be true.

He holds her waist tightly and leans into a kiss and pinches her exposed waist. Purvi feels a pleasure and pain, she gasps loudly, Rajat holds his palm over her mouth..

 **Rajat:** Shhhh..Saahil sun lega….They both realise they are all alone in the house and laugh at his statement.

 **Rajat:** aaj sirf main aur tum..Purvi..aur koi nahi hai…aaj apne dil me jo bhi baate hai, jo bhi iraade hai …khul ke batao mujhe…..aaj hum dono apni har icha poori karte hai…apne aap ko mat roko..mujhe bhi mat rokna…aaj hum iss akelepan ko enjoy karte hai….koi rok tok nahi….raat se subah…har pal..

Rajat slowly traces a design on her waist and stomach with his finger all the while looking onto Purvi's face. He feels her waist wiggle and her hold on his shoulder tightens as his finger moves up. His breath quickens, he gets turned on by Purvi's gasps and in the next second pulls her mouth to his in a rough kiss. Purvi has a sensation overload and she matches his wildness…pulling and biting his lips in response.

Rajat picks her while still kissing and backs her against the wall, pulling her clothes roughly showing great urgency to meet her body. The cold wall creates goosebumps throughout Purvi's body and she moans loudly, sending Rajat into a tizzy who clings onto Purvi and leaves a deep red lovebite on her milky shoulders. Purvi equally feistily leaves red nail marks on his back and feels wonderfully dizzy as they both shed their inhibitions and display their wild side..

Tonight, they expose their lust, share and fulfill their hidden desires, express their true joy and pleasure with freedom, without a care of anyone, they don't stop each other …..All that they couldn't do in these years because of no privacy….They become free birds for one day...

 **7 months of Rajiv's baby:**

One night, Purvi is seeing a bad dream and getting restless in her sleep. She moves in a disturbed manner and Rajat wakes up from his sleep. He sees Purvi getting a nightmare. He awakens her; Purvi is sweating and is breathless. Rajat gets a glass of water for her and she hugs him in fear.

 **Rajat:** Kya hua…koi bura sapna dekha kya?

 **Purvi:** Rajat…aap abhi Rajiv ko phone kijiye..mujhe bahut darr lag raha hai…Maa…au..aunty ko kuch hua hai..aap poochiye naa…

 **Rajat:** Kya keh rahi ho..Maa theekh hogi..tum yunhi pareshaan ho rahi ho…

 **Purvi:** mera dil bahut ghabra raha hai…please..mere liye..ek baar phone kijiye naa..

 **Rajat (checks time):** Purvi..iss waqt London me raat ke 11 baje honge..baadme baat karte hai..theekh hai…ab so jaoo…

Purvi tries to sleep but cannot. Next day till afternoon she is jittery and does not eat or drink anything properly in fear. Its afternoon, she approaches Rajat who is working on a file with Abhijit.

 **Purvi:** Rajat…abhi baat kijiye naa Rajiv se…please.. Rajat looks at her and excuses himself from Abhijit. They both walk out of the bureau and call up Rajiv.

 **Rajat:** Hello Rajiv…kaise ho..bahut din ho gaye…tum logon ki koi khabar nahi hai..Maa kaisi hai? Anisha aur Anshul kaise hai (Anshul is Rajiv's son)..

 **Rajiv:** acha hua bhaiyya aapne phone kiya..main aap ko aaj phone karne hi waala tha…

 **Rajat (getting worried):** Sab theekh toh hai naa Rajiv?

 **Rajiv:** Bhaiyya kuch theekh nahi hai..Maa ke wajah se ghar pe bahut tension hai…Maine aur Anisha ne Maa ko waapas bhejne ka faisla kiya hai…waise bhi 2 din se bimaar hai..toh naak pe dam kar rakha hai..

 **Rajat (loudly):** Kya….Maa ko kya hua?

 **Rajiv:** Kuch nahi…yahan ki thandi ke wajah se..thoda bukhaar hai..Bhaiyya Maa ghar pe hai..aap ek baar unse baat kijiye aur India waapas bula lijiye..unko leke Anisha aur mere beech kaafi ladai ho rahi hai…main yeh tension aur nahi le sakta hoon..Acha bhaiyya…mujhe ek meeting me jaana hai..Bye.

Purvi looks at him worriedly. He quickly dials Rajiv's home number. His mother picks up and speaks in a weak voice.

 **RajatM:** Hello…cough cough…

 **Rajat:** Maa…kaisi ho? Tum…tum theekh ho?…

Rajat's mother breaks down on the phone hearing so much concern in his voice.

 **Rajat:** Maa…please chup ho jaao…dekho..hum sab yahan pe aap ko bahut miss karte hai..waapas aa jaoo..main Rajiv se baat karoon?

Rajat's mother agrees to come back in between sobs. Rajat talks to Rajiv to get their mother back to India.

Rajat and Saahil go to the airport to receive their mother. She looks old and weak. She has tears in her eyes when she sees her two sons. She hugs Rajat and cries. He consoles her and takes her home.

Rimi opens the door and hugs her mother. Purvi makes a brief appearance in the room and just smiles at her. They take their tired and jet lagged mother to her room and Purvi sends a plate of food with Rimi. She goes to the balcony shutting the door behind her. She doesn't wish to disturb their reunion with her presence.

Rimi feeds her mother, who is wiping her tears constantly.

 **Rajat:** Acha hua maa..tum waapas aa gayi..hum sab ne tumhe bahut miss kiya..hai naa Saahil..

 **Saahil:** Haan Maa…Bhaiyya kaise hai? Anisha bhabhi aur Anshul?

Rajat's mother breaks down on hearing their names. Rajat hugs her and tells Rimi to put her mother to sleep. Rajat and Saahil get up to leave when their mother calls them back.

 **RajatM:** Tum log nahi jaanna chahoge main waapas kyun aayi?

 **Rajat:** Maa…aap thak gayi ho..aaram karo..baadme baat karte hai..

 **RajatM:** Rajat …London jaane se pehle tumhe yaad hai maine kya kaha tha? Main wahin jaati hoon jahan meri izzat hoti hai…..mujhe laga yahan meri koi izzat nahi hai…main..main galat thi….meri izzat sirf ek hi jagah hai..yahan iss ghar me..main bahut buri hoon….na jaane…mujhe kya hua tha..ki maine apne bacho ko bhala bura kaha, unka bura chaha…

Rimi holds her mother by her shoulders. She cries some more.

 **RajatM:** Main jab London gayi..shuru shuru me sab acha laga..bada ghar, badi gaadi….phir dheere dheere samajh me aaya yeh sab..yeh sab Rajiv ka nahi hai…..yeh sab uske sasoor ka diya hua hai..Rajat tumhe pata hai Rajiv ne hum sabse chupaya ki who apne hi sasoor ke company me kaam karta hai..woh ghar jamaai hai..ghar pe sirf Anisha aur uske maa- papa ki chalti hai..Rajiv apni marzi ka maalik nahi hai..magar who khush hai uss zindagi me…

 **RajatM:** Jab Anshul paida hua main bahut khush ho gayi..Daadi jo ban gayi thi aur who bhi ek pote ki…Anisha aur Rajiv bache ko mere paas chod jaate..uss bade ghar me main poora din akeli rehti thi uss bache ke saath..mera dam ghutta thaa..Anisha mujhse seedhe mooh baat tak nahi karti…roz raat der se aana, sharab ke nashe me…bache aur ghar ke taraf koi dhyaan nahi deti thi…

 **RajatM:** Ek din himmat karke maine Anisha ko daata..uss din uss ladki ne mujhe meri asliyat bata di…Rajiv mujhe London sirf apne bache ko sambhalne ke liye laaya tha..Main ek Aaya thi unke liye..bache ki daadi nahi…Anisha ne mujhe bahut bhala bura kaha…Rajiv bas uske same khada raha…kuch nahi kaha usne..Meri wajah se Anisha aur Rajiv ke beech ladai shuru ho gayi aur ek din…Anisha ne usse keh diya..mujhe ghar se nikalne..

She breaks down thinking of that day and the insults that Anisha hurled at her.

 **RajatM:** Rajat…mujhe…maaf kar do..Rimi..Saahil..maine tum logon ka dil dukhaya..magar aaj tak tum logon ne mujhse kabhi aise kadve shabd nahi bole hai…jo maine Anisha aur Rajiv ke mooh se sune…

 **Rajat:** Maa...aap hamse badi hai..aap maafi mat mangiye...abhi aap so jayiye...goodnight Maa...

 _ **So, Rajat's mother is back. She has apologized to her own kids but has not spoken to Purvi yet.. Will she still behave the same way or will she finally thaw? Read on next chapters...**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Next morning:**

Rajat's mother wakes up early due to jet lag and comes to the kitchen. She sees Purvi making tea and breakfast. Purvi turns to take a cup from the shelf and stands there when she spots his mother..

 **Purvi:** gggood morning…auntyyy…aap itni jaldi uth gayi….chai tayyar hai….ek min….

Rajat's mother takes a cup of tea and walks out of the kitchen. Purvi sighs and continues with her house work before leaving for bureau.

Later Rajat's mother comes into kitchen to pray after bath, when she sees Rimi lighting the diya.

 **RajatM:** Rimi…tu diyaa jalaa rahi hai?

 **Rimi:** Haan Maa..aapke jaane baad Bhabhi ne mujhe hi diyaa jalaane kaha…unhone kaha ki aap ne unhe yeh haq nahi diya hai abhi tak…aap ghar par nahi thi..lekin yeh aap ka hi ghar hai..toh jaisa aap chalati thi..waise hi chalegaa..

Rajat's mother bows her head.

 **Rimi (holding her hands):** Maa…aapke jaane ke baad, Bhabhi roj aapki chinta karti thi…aap ghar ke liye jaise vrat/upwaas rakhti thi..woh sab unhone bhi kiya..taaki ghar ki shaanti bani rahe..aapko pata hai….kuch din pehle raat me aapke bare me unhone bura sapna dekha…unhe aisa lag raha tha jaise aap dukhi hai, bimaar hai..Agle din jab Rajiv bhaiyya se baat huyi..tab pata chala ki aap bimaar hai..aur …unke ghar me sab kuch theekh nahi hai…..

Rajat's mother thinks for some time and walks out with great determination. Purvi is ironing her clothes, when she sees her mother-in-law approaching her. She stops ironing and looks at her. Rajat's mother comes near her and holds her hand and pulls her walking ahead.

Purvi doesn't know what to say or do..she looks here and there..Rimi runs to get Rajat and Saahil. Rajat rushes to see his mother open their front door and she makes Purvi stand out of the house. Purvi panics and has tears in her eyes, she looks at Rajat with great fear. He runs to his mother.

 **Rajat (panic):** Maa…yeh aap..yeh aap kya kar rahi hai?

 **RajatM:** Tum kuch nahi kahoge..tum bhi uske saath jaao…

Rajat stands with Purvi who is crying and trembling. His mother goes inside.

 **Purvi (crying):** Rajat..aunty….mujhe ghar se nikaal rahi hai….kyun?

 **Rajat:** Darro mat Purvi….main hoon tumhare saath..jo bhi hoga..main tumhara saath kabhi nahi chodoonga..he holds her hands tight.

Saahil and Rimi look at both of them with great confusion and fear. Rajat looks up to see his mother come in with an aarti thaali.. He points it out to a crying Purvi. They look at each other in surprise and confusion.

Rajat's mother smiles at them and does aarti like welcoming them into the house for the first time. She applies tikka to both of them.

 **RajatM:** Purvi beta (the first time she calls her by name)…apna dahina pair pehle rakhke andar aao…mere ghar ko dhanya kar do…aao..

Purvi and Rajat look up with tears in eyes and a smile on their faces. Purvi and Rajat step in the house by placing their right leg first together. They both look at her smiling and crying at the same time.

 **RajatM:** Apni maa ka aashirwaad nahi loge?

They both touch her feet. Purvi breaks down. Her mother-in-law hugs her.

 **RajatM:** Purvi….tum bahut achi ho…main aaj dil se tum dono ko aashirwaad deti hoon…hamesha khush raho..sadaa suhagan raho..aur jald hi tumhari godh me ek bacha khele…

 **Purvi (crying):** Thank you Auntyyy..

 **RajatM:** Auntyy nahi..beta..mujhe Maa bulaoo..Maa

 **Purvi (trembling):** M…Maaaa….she cries and hugs her mother-in-law. Rajat wipes his tears and thanks God and looks at the picture of his father smiling from top of the wall. Saahil and Rimi are happy too..

Her mother-in-law takes the whole family into the kitchen and asks Purvi to light the lamp of god. Purvi with great happiness lights the diya and prays for the family's wellbeing.

 **RajatM:** Purvi…Rajat..maine tum dono ko bahut saare kadve bol bole hai..maine…maine apni Sita jaisi bahu pe gande ilzaam bhi lagaye hai…maine hamesha chahaa ki tum dono alag ho jaoo..lekin tum dono ka pyaar mujhse itna bada tha ki tum dono hamesha jeet te rahe..sach me maine kisi pati patni ke beech itna majboot pyaar nahi dekha..hamesha aise hi rehna…Purvi..maine jo kiya..maafi ke layak nahi hai..phir bhi ho sake toh mujhe maaf kar dena..

Purvi smiles and hugs her mother in law again...

Rajat's mother wipes her tears and pulls Rajat's ear suddenly.

 **RajatM:** Tu toh bada chupa rustom nikla…tumne kaise itni achi ladki chun li haan?

 **Rajat:** Aaaaah..maaa…maine nahi..isne mujhe chunaa..yeh mere peeche pagal ho gayi thi..

 **Purvi (embarrassed):** Nahi ..aunty..mera matlab Maa..yeh jhoot bol rahe hai..

 **RajatM:** bas bas..main sab jaanti hoon…ab chalo…tum dono jaaoo kaam pe…sham ko jaldi aanaa..Purvi..aaj who Halwaa banaogi?..jo tumne pehli rasoi me banayi thi..kaafi taarife suni maine..

 **Rajat (excitedly):** Haan Maa..iska halwa bahut tasty thaa..bilkul iske jaisa..he realizes what he has said and goes out of the room. Purvi stands there red in her face. Everyone laughs happily..

 **Later at night,**

Rajat is awaiting Purvi's entry into the kitchen. He checks the time, its almost 11:30 and there is no sign of her. He picks his mobile and checks for any messages or updates. He is busy in that when he hears the door open and sees Purvi coming inside with a big beautiful smile.

She switches the lights off and takes the blanket to sleep.

 **Rajat:** Itni der? Kya kar rahi thi? ghar ka kaam toh ho gaya naa kabka…

 **Purvi:** Maa se baate kar rahi thi..woh unhe neend nahii aa rahi hai…jet lag…

 **Rajat (smiles):** Purvi..aaj ..aaj main bahut khush hoon….aaj sab kuch theekh ho gaya..Maa bhi khush hai..

 **Purvi:** Haan Rajat..maine iss din ka tabse intezaar kiya thaa jabse iss ghar me aayi hoon..mere paas kabhi Maa nahi thi aur aaj, (wiping tears) dekho 2 Maa mil gayi..

 **Rajat:** Haan..aur Maa ke milte hi..mujhe bhool gayi..itna intezaar karwaaya..kitne ache mood me tha main…

 **Purvi (holds her ears):** Sorry….maaf kardo….pleaaaaase..

 **Rajat:** itni jaldi maafi nahi milegi…tumko toh aaj sazaaa milegi, saying this he grabs her and before she can react launches into a 'kiss' attack.

Purvi tries to giggle, he kisses even more strongly and runs his hands throughout her body. Purvi cannot resist this onslaught and hugs him even more tightly, welcoming him and matching his passion. They both make out for some time and are in seventh heaven when someone knocks on the kitchen door..

They both stop and look towards the door.

 **Purvi (whisper):** Kaun hoga…aap darwaaza kholiye naa..

 **Rajat (whisper):** Nahi..tum jaoo…

There is a second knock on the door..

 **Purvi (whisper):** Rajatttt…mere upar se hatiye..

Rajat quickly moves away and takes the blanket pretending to sleep. Purvi straightens her clothes, hurriedly puts the buttons and runs a hand through her hairs. She takes a deep breath and opens the door.

 **Purvi:** Maa..aap? kya hua? Aap ki tabiyat theekh hai na?

 **RajatM:** Sorry..maine disturb kiya..woh mujhe bahut pyaas lag rahi thi aur room me paani ka bottle le jaana bhool gayi thi…

 **Purvi:** Main deti hoon..She goes to fill a bottle of water..

 **RajatM:** Rajat so gaya? She looks over at Rajat…

 **Purvi (stammering):** jee…M..maa..woh toh kabka so gaye..

 **RajatM:** Toh tum kyun jaag rahi ho? Neend nahi aa rahi kya?

 **Purvi (slip of tongue):** Haan..neend nahi aa rahi thi..

 **RajatM:** mujhe bhi nahi aa rahi…chalo baithke baate karte hai..chalo..

Purvi looks at Rajat whose back is turned away. Rajat gets frustrated. Purvi takes two steps out and goes with her mother-in-law.

Rajat's mother-in-law turns to look at her sad face. She then notices Purvi has not buttoned her clothes correctly and as a result a fresh love bite is visible on her neck.

 **RajatM:** Purvi..tum jaoo..so jaao..mujhe thodi neend aa rahi hai… Purvi is happy and turns to go when her mother-in-law stops her again. She comes near Purvi, kisses her forehead and whispers in her ears..

 **RajatM:** mujhe lagta hai..bahut jald main daadi ban jaaoongi…she looks at her shy face and goes to her room.

Purvi walks past the passage and glances at a mirror. She is shocked to see her dress improperly buttoned and that big red love bite. She walks inside the kitchen in anger. She looks at Rajat who is pretending to sleep.

 **Purvi:** Rajatt..Rajatt…yeh kya kiya aapne…

 **Rajat:** main toh kabka so gaya hoon..tum jaao..apni "Maa" se baate karo…

She turns him to face her. Rajat is surprised to see her angry. She absolutely looks adorable.

 **Rajat:** Arre..gussa toh mujhe hona chahiye…tum kyun mooh fulaa ke baithi ho?

 **Purvi (shows the lovebite):** Yeh kya kiya aapne..Maa ne dekh liyaa..

 **Rajat:** Toh isme kaunsi badi baat ho gayi….der raat ko pati-patni kya karte hai? Waise dikhaoo toh…ohooo..kitna cute hai…he laughs softly.

Purvi smiles at him. She can never remain angry with him for a long time. They both lie down and hug each other.

 **Purvi:** Rajattt..pata hai maa ne mujhse kya kaha abhi? Maa ne kaha…unhe lagta hai..ki who bahut jaldi daadi banne waali hai…She buries her face in his chest and hugs him tight.

Rajat smiles naughtily and turns her down in the hug, going for her neck..

 **Purvi:** owww..Rajat..kya kar rahe ho..gudgudi ho rahi hai..ahh..

 **Rajat:** Maa ki icha poori kar raha hoon..ab toh unhone bhi keh diya naa..aaj toh tum gayi Purvi… They both drift into the land of pleasure….

 _ **So..Rajat's mom has realized her mistake and apologized. Everything looks happy and nice...But is it really nice? Read the next chapter...Enjoi..keep reading and commenting..Bye**_


	12. Chapter 12

**7 more years later (Rajat and Purvi have completed 14 years of marriage)**

Rimi is running behind a small 2 year old girl trying to feed her lunch. The girl refuses to eat.

 **Rimi:** Pari beta…mammam khaa lo..nahi toh main police uncle ko bulaaongi..

 **Pari:** Maa chahiye….maammam nahi khaaongi…

The doorbell rings and Rimi opens the door. She is relieved to see Purvi.

 **Rimi:** Thank God Bhabhi aap aagayi….yeh lo..sambhaalo apni Pari ko…khaana nahi khaa rahi hai..isko iski Maa hi chahiye..

Pari runs to Purvi and hugs her legs..

 **Pari:** Maa…tiger story..Mammam…tiger...doggie...bow wow

Pari asks Purvi to tell her favorite tiger and dog story to eat lunch. Purvi takes the lunch plate from Rimi, narrates the tiger story and gives lunch to Pari who eats it quietly , sitting in one place without making any fuss..

 **Purvi:** ….aur last me tiger ne bada saa mooh kholaa…aaaah karo Pari…Pari opens her mouth and Purvi feeds her food…Finish ! Pari ka mammam ho gaya…abhi Pari apna face wash karegi…She takes Pari and washes her face.

 **Pari:** Maa…chocate…baba kidhar hai?

 **Purvi:** Dekha Rimi…iska lunch ho gaya toh isko Baba ki yaad aagayi..chocolate ke liye…yeh Rajat ne bhi iski aadat bigaad di hai…

 **Rimi:** Sirf bhaiyya ne nahi…aap ne bhi isko khoob laad pyaar diya hai..sar pe chadh gayi hai..kitna daudaaya mujhe...aane do tumhare baba ko aaj...main complain karoongi..

The door bell rings again in the evening. Purvi opens the door to see Rajat. Pari runs into Rajat's arms.

 **Pari:** Babaaaa…Babaaaaaaaaaaa …..

 **Rajat (excited and hugs the baby tight):** Arre..mera Pari bacha…I missed you...so much...mera shonaaa...he kisses her many times….aapne aaj mammam khaa liya? Milk pee liya? Maa ko sataya toh nahi naa?

 **Pari:** Mamaam finish! Milk bhi over…Baba chocate…she pulls out a chocolate from Rajat's shirt pocket. Rajat laughs and kisses her. She already knows where he keeps her favorite chocolate. Pari kisses him back on his cheeks.

 **Rajat:** Chalo aapne chocolate leli naa…ab andar jaao..

Vineet, who has come with Rajat calls out to Pari…She moves from Rajat's arms to Vineet.

 **Purvi:** Arre Vineet..andar aao…bahar hi khade rahoge kya aap sab?

Vineet walks inside the house. Rajat smiles and turns his attention to Purvi. He kisses her forehead.

 **Rajat:** kaisi ho tum Purvi….

 **Purvi:** main theekh hoon...aapka seminar kaisa tha?

 **Rajat (sits on the sofa tired):** Theekh tha..tum hoti toh main bore nahi hota…

 **Purvi:** Kyun..Vineet toh thaa naa…

 **Rajat:** Haan..Vineet toh tha..magar poore time apni pyaari biwi ke saath phone pe chipka hua thaa..waise iski biwi kahin nazar nahi aa rahi..

 **Purvi:** Andar tayyaar ho rahi hai…pati ke swagat ke liye..Rimi…..tayyar ho gayi ho toh bahar aao…tumhare pati dev aa gaye hai..

Rimi comes out with water for both Vineet and Rajat..

 **Rimi:** Aa gaye bhaiyya…seminar kaisa tha?

 **Rajat:** tumhe toh sab pata hi hoga..har pal ki khabar jo mil rahi thi tumhe…kyun Vineet?… he raises an eyebrow, Vineet blushes….

At that moment Pari screams…she has spilled water from her bottle on her clothes…

 **Pari (crying):** Maaaaaa…thandi….cheee…ganda….

Purvi gets up to change her dress. Vineet stops her..

 **Vineet:** Arre Purvi..tum baitho….Pari ki mummy ko bhi kaam karne do..Rimi jaao usse change karo..

Rimi takes Pari inside to change her clothes.

 **Vineet:** kamaal hai Purvi….jab jab Rimi aur Pari yahan aate hai…Pari toh Rimi ko bhool hi jaati hai…..usse paida toh Rimi ne kiya hai..magar sach me….tum hi uski Maa ho..aur Sir aap..uske baba…

Pari is Rimi and Vineet's daughter. Purvi and Rajat care for her just like parents. She calls them Maa and Baba and calls her real parents – Mummy and Daddy.

 **Purvi:** aap log baitho..main chai nashta laati hoon.

Purvi moves into the kitchen to make tea and snacks. She is busy making tea, when she feels two hands on her waist and a kiss on her neck.

 **Purvi (feels nice but acts angry):** Rajat..kya kar rahe ho aap?

 **Rajat:** apni biwi se pyaar…maine bahut miss kiya tumhe yeh 2 din..

 **Purvi:** maine bhi…. She turns and hugs him..he tries to lift her.

 **Rajat:** uff ! do din me kitni moti ho gayi..he teases her..

Purvi hits him on his arm, he yells "Ouch"…..She closes his mouth….

 **Purvi:** Kya kar rahe hai aap? Saahil…sun lega…. They both laugh at this old joke..and hug each other.

 **Saahil:** ahem! Ahem!…..aaj toh maine sunn bhi liya aur dekh bhi liya… Rajat and Purvi leave each other..

 **Vineet and Rimi:** Hamne bhi dekh liya…

 **Rajat (kisses Purvi's cheek):** ache se dekh lo…main tum logon se nahi darta hoon…

 **Rimi:** Kamaal hai Bhaiyya….aap log iss naye ghar me aaye ho….ab toh itne saalon ke baad aapka apna bedroom bhi hai..magar phir bhi aap dono kitchen me romance karte ho? Aapka kitchen se lagaav gaya nahi abhi tak..

 **Rajat (holding Purvi by waist):** Rimi..hum chaahe kitne bhi bade ghar me chale jaaye..magar hum who saari purani baaten nahi bhool sakte…..sach me…ek Purvi hi thi..jisne uss chote se kitchen ko bhi mere liye ek mahal jaisa banaya..apne pyaar, samajhdaari aur adjusting nature se..

 **Saahil:** Sach bhaiyya..aapne theekh kaha…Bhabhi ne uss ghar ko swarg jaisa banaya..main Sheetal se hamesha Bhabhi ki taarif karta hoon..unhi ka example deta hoon..aakhir who bhi to iss ghar ki bahu banegi naa..usse bhi toh yeh sab seekhna hoga…

 **Purvi:** loooooooooo…shuru ho gaya Sheetal Puraan…Rajat..lagta hai..iski shaadi jaldi karaani padegi hame…isse sabar nahi ho raha hai..

They all laugh and tease Saahil on his girlfriend. Suddenly they hear an authoratitive voice. Rajat leaves Purvi's waist and stands straight.

 **RajatM:** Yeh kya kitchen me bheed laga rakhi hai….

 **Purvi:** kuch nahi Maa..main chai bana rahi thi…

 **RajatM (sternly):** Tumhe aadhe ghante pehle main ek kaam bola thaa…abhi tak kyun nahi hua? She glares at Purvi..

 **Purvi (scared):** Who…Maa…main..woh..Pari..pari ke saath khel rahi thi…isliye bhool gayi..sorry…

 **Saahil:** Maa..kya kaam hai..mujhe bolo…main kar deta hoon..

 **Rimi:** haan maa…bhabhi ko mat daato….main karti hoon..

 **Rajat:** kisi ko kuch karne ki zaroorat nahi..Maa mujhe batao..

 **Vineet (amused):** Purvi..waah…tune toh apni khud ki ek army tayyar karli hai….hahahahaha…

 **Rimi:** aap bhi join kar lijiye….

 **RajatM:** Acha..tum sab ready ho kaam karne?..theekh hai…dining table pe ek plate me maine dhakke…2 sauth/methi ke laddoo aur ek glass badam ka doodh rakha hai..tum me se kaun woh ladoo khaane waala hai?

Everyone looks at Purvi and try to wriggle out… Rajat's mother looks at their faces and starts to laugh loudly…Everyone joins her in her laughter.

 **Purvi (looking sad):** Maa..woh ladoo bahut kadva aur teekha hai..mujhe nahi khaana..aur mujhe badaam doodh nahi pasand… Rajat..Rajat aap please khaa lijiye..mere liye pleeeeease…

 **Rajat (surprised):** Arre waah..main kyun khaoo? Aur mere khaane se kya hoga..Pregnant tum ho ya main….

Yes! That's right! Purvi is pregnant after 14 years of their marriage…

 **RajatM:** Rajat..iske haath pakad, Rimi tu iski naak pakad…main dekhti hoon yeh kaise nahi khaayegi..din bhar bhaagti rehti hai..sehat ka bilkul khayal nahi hai…

 **RajatM (softly):** Beta…itne saalon baad bhagwaan ne tumhe yeh khushi phir se di hai….apna khayal rakho…ab yeh daudnaa bhaagna bandh karo…tumhara aathva (8th) mahina chal raha hai…..chalo khaa lo….raat ko tumhe ice cream doongi..pakka…chalo khaa lo isse..

 **Later at night:**

Purvi is not able to sleep because of her huge belly and has difficulty even turning in the bed.

 **Rajat:** Purvi…yahan aao..mere paas..

Rajat sits up and Purvi sits up hugging him, placing her head on his chest. He hugs her, and caresses her back, lightly massaging it.

 **Rajat:** Bahut thak gayi ho naa..main pair daba doon?

 **Purvi:** nahi…aap bas mujhe aise pakde rakho..acha lag raha hai..

 **Rajat:** Bas..kuch din aur Purvi….hamara sapna sach ho jayegaa….yaad hai..maine kya kaha tha…kuch saal aur..aur dekho..woh waqt aa gaya..he kisses her forhead.

 **Purvi:** Haan…sab theekh ho gaya.. Maa waapas aa gayi...Hum dono ka promotion, Rimi aur Vineet ki shaadi, Saahil ki US me achi naukri…Baba ka karzaa bhi chuk gaya….yeh naya ghar..aur ab…hamara bacha…

Rajat wipes her tears.

 **Rajat:** …..yeh sab tumhari wajah se hi hua hai….main yeh sab akele kabhi nahi kar pata….tumne mera kitna saath diya….dekhna aage bhi sab acha hi hoga..tum jo mere saath ho..

 **A week later, hospital..**

Purvi is in the delivery room in her last stage of labour. She is in great pain and the doctor is instructing her to push the baby..

 **Doctor:** Purvi..pain ki taraf dhyaan mat do.. ab jab bhi pain ho tab push karo..come on..

 **Purvi (in pain, tired and crying):** Aaahhhhhhhhhh…Maaaaaaaaaa….yeh mujhse nahi hoga…Rajat…aap please…ahhhhhh..aap please kuch karo…mujhse..nahi hoga…

 **Rajat (holding her hand tightly, wiping her tears):** Purvi..main kya kar sakta hoon….push toh tumhe hi karna hai….chalo..koshish karo..main hoon tumhare saath..come on Purvi..push..

 **Purvi (experiencing a painful contraction and clenching her teeth):** ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…Maaaaaaaaaaaaa..she screams loudly, pushing the baby with all her might… …and just slumps down tired, gasping for breath…

 **Doctor:** yeh looo…aa gaya…well done Purvi….Congratulations….Beta hua hai…Rajat kisses her forehead and lips…. Purvi cries tears of happiness…

 **Later, in her hospital room..**

Purvi is holding a small baby boy and admiring his handsome looks. She is very happy to get a baby boy as she had hoped for. She looks at Rajat. He is standing near the window with his back towards her. She smiles, he is upset as he lost his bet with her..

 **Purvi:** Rajat…..idhar aayiye….dekhiye naa..bilkul aap pe gaya hai…ekdum handsome…The baby makes a small sound.. Rajat, Rajat! dekho naa..isne kaise awaaz ki….She calls out loudly, excited. Rajat turns with a slightly irritated look on his face.

 **Rajat (softly):** Kya hai…kyun mujhe aur meri beti ko disturb kar rahi ho..ache se so rahi thi woh..tumne jagaa diyaa...Shhhhhh…mera bacha…main tumhara baba hoon….baba hai naa tumhare saath…shhhhhhh…ooooooo…

 **Purvi:** who meri bhi beti hai..kabse usse pakde ghoom rahe hai..mujhe theekh se dekhne bhi nahi diyaa…layiye naa…

They both smile and Rajat comes and sits next to Purvi on the bed. He is holding their baby girl and she is holding their baby boy. They have twins ! Purvi had a bet with Rajat that their first child ever will be a baby boy. She won because the boy was delivered first, 8 mins later –she delivered a girl!

Rajat had always wanted a baby girl and she a boy. When they came to know Purvi was pregnant with twins, they both had hoped for a boy and girl, though they never knew the gender till the last moment. Purvi recollects how after the birth of their boy, Rajat was praying constantly for the next baby to be a girl..

 **Flashback- delivery room**

After the first birth, the nurse hands over the baby to Rajat, who hugs the baby with tears. He places the baby on Purvi's hands who is overwhelmed and just cries seeing the baby! The doctor asks her to get ready for the second child's birth. They both wipe their tears and kiss the baby on his forehead and hand it back to the nurse.

 **Rajat (holding Purvi's hand again):** Purvi..aaram se..meri beti ko pyaar se push karna..usse dard hoga..

 **Purvi (tired but angry):** Yahan meri jaan jaa rahi hai dard ke maare..aap kehte hai aaram se karoon? Aapko kaise pata ladki hi hai….dekhna ek aur ladka hi hoga…

 **Rajat:** Tum already bet jeet gayi ho …hamara pehla bacha ladka hi hua naa..ab doosri waali toh please ladki ho aisa bolo naa..

 **Doctor:** Aap dono ka jhagda khatam ho gaya ho toh doosra bacha bhi paida kar le…Purvi 1-2 min me phir se contractions shuru ho jayenge…iss baar bhi..pain pe dhyaan mat denaa..zor se push karna…

Purvi feels the same pain again in her body and she tries to push the baby through the pain. Rajat holds her hands tightly constantly whispering "it's a girl, it's a girl" to Purvi's annoyance..

 **Purvi (pain, yelling):** Aaaahhhhhhhhhh.. **Rajattt…chup rahiye…** Rajat gets scared at Purvi's anger and keeps quiet. The nurses giggle seeing this cute moment.

 **Doctor:** Purvi…I can see the head…bas ek aur zor ka push..come on…

 **Purvi (clenching her face, holding Rajat's hand painfully tight):** Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…she feels a great relief, she feels born again, she falls back on the table with a thud, lifeless and drained. She hears the baby cry and feels her eyes closing when she hears an excited scream from Rajat…

 **Rajat:** Yesssssss! Yess ! Yessssssss! Wooooohoooooooo….maine kaha thaa na….It's a Girl…wowwwwwww…Yayyyyyyyyy!

Inspite of her tiredness, she feels amused at his antics. Rajat is a man of few words and very serious by nature. This is the first time she has seen him so excited, animated..he runs to take the baby in his arms and twirls her in circles. The nurse rushes behind him and takes the baby away. He hugs the doctor who is now laughing at Rajat's reactions..

He finally wipes his tears that are flowing constantly and comes near a smiling Purvi. He holds her hands and wipes the tears and sweat from her tired but happy face.

 **Rajat (excited):** Purvi….hamari beti…..pata hai..beti huyi hai….

 **Purvi (smiles):** Poore hospital ko pata chal gaya hai…beti huyi hai….Rajat..aap pagal ho gaye ho…hahaha….I love you …Rajat..

 **Rajat:** I love you even more….more than ever Purvi….They both share a kiss…

 **Flashback over**

 **Rajat:** Purvi..maine jaise kaha thaa..wohi hua…iski aankhen aur nose bilkul tumhari tarah hai..magar dimples..dimples nahi dikh rahe…

 **Purvi:** who bhi hai..mujhe pata hai…ek do mahine ke baad dikh jayenge..Rajat aapka beta bilkul aap ke jaisa dikh raha hai…wohi aankhen, dekho baal bhi aapke jaise hai..

They both smile at the sleeping babies. Rajat kisses her forehead..

 **Rajat:** Thank you Purvi..mujhe itni badi khushi dene ke liye…I love you…maine kaha thaa na…jab do log ek saath 2 baaten bolte hai..toh dono sach ho jaati hai…

Purvi sheds happy tears and smiles at him..

The door to the room opens and their whole family comes in..Everyone surround them and admire the cute babies..

 **Saahil:** Bhabhi..yeh choti toh bilkul aap ki tarah sundar hai…sooo cute….

 **Rimi:** Aur yeh chotu toh bilkul masti se bhara lagta hai…yeh zaroor aap logon ko bahut daudaane waala hai…

 **Purvi:** Rimi…Bua hone ke naate kya naam socha hai….bata naa..mujhe jaanna hai…

 **Rimi:** Bhabhi…yeh maine akele nahi..hum sab ne milke tayy kiyaa hai….Maa..tum batao naa..

Rajat's mother walks up to them and takes both the babies in her arms..

 **RajatM:** tum dono….bahut hi pyaare do insaano ki pyaar ki nishaani ho…Rajat aur Purvi…jinke dil me sirf pyaar hi pyaar hai..isliye tum dono ke naam me bhi pyaar bhara hona chahiye..hai naa…

 **RajatM:** Inn dono ka naam hoga…. **PREM (boy)** aur **SNEH (girl)….**

Purvi and Rajat love the names of their kids and hug each other tightly, shedding tears of joy…

Rajat's mother walks to both of them and hugs them and kisses them…

 **4 days later, their house..**

Everyone has gathered to welcome the two new kids home. Rajat and Purvi get outside the car and walk up to their home holding their babies. Buaji welcomes the happy family traditionally and takes them inside. They take blessings from God and rajat's father's picture.

Purvi closes her eyes and sends a silent prayer to God.

 **Purvi (mind):** Hey Bhagwaan…aaj mera parivaar poora ho gaya hai…bas itni si prarthna hai..yeh hamesha saath rahe…ek rahe..khush rahe….Yeh bandhan…Yeh **bandhan toote na** …

The END…

 **There..another story..another happy ending...Finally Rajat and Purvi overcome all odds in their life with their greatest strength - Love, trust. Their love gave them happiness in that small house and their trust made them stay together and not get separated in any circumstances. In my three stories the couples either are expecting a child or unfortunately the child dies. In this story I wanted them to experience the joy of having a child that too after long years of marriage...Hope you all liked it...well my Rajvi and Kavi story has come to an end but my writing hasn't. I have started a new story, just gathering my thoughts and putting them on paper. Hopefully soon another germ of my mind will be published.**

 **Thank you to all my readers, reviewers and guests...**

 **Shweta04, Ashi, Rinku, CID ki deewani - Thank you for regularly reading and reviewing my stories with really detailed comments. I love reading them...**

 **Mansi - Thanks for suggesting a new idea. Its in the back of my mind but will require lot of thinking and research..i shall work..**

 **Ashwini, Monudaya, Afsa, aayushi, Shabna, Nikisweet, Guest, Kavi fan, Asfika, Ashu, Fathima, Riya, Smita, Saj, Sania-thank you to all of you too..**

 **Till then Bye! enjoy..keep reading and leave your comments for the entire story..what you liked, what you didn't..Cheers**


End file.
